I'm the Boss
by spicygurl
Summary: They say love is too good to be true, and that some folks are too good to be human, but at this moment we were all sure that this was true and it was the best dang thing we'd ever gotten into. Pony/Johnny, Soda/Steve, Darry/Two-Bit & Dally/Tim. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to be publishing my first SUPER SLASH! Yes, I call it a Super Slash and that's because this is an all-cast slash. All the main character's are gay. Ponyboy/Johnny Sodapop/Steve Darry/Two-Bit Dallas/Tim = SUPER SLASH! I wish you knew how long I've been working on this! Since April. Yup, so if any of my stories are my "baby" it's this one! **

**I've got to warn you though, this chapter is LEMON! Yes, I do realize this is the first chapter but that's how it turned out. Please NO FLAMES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Ponyboy POV**

Johnny and I have been renounced as a couple. The gang took it, to our surprise, pretty well. Their only regards and conditions were that we lock the door when we're...intimate.

Dally's exact words were, "Lock the goddamn door! I don't wanna walk in and see his dick up your ass!" Whereas Soda was a little more indirect saying, "Just remember to change the sheets. That's my bed, too." If you don't think that embarrassed the shit out of us, you're crazy!

So, have me and Johnny gone all the way? Well...yes. Turns out Johnny's not so innocent and quite recently I hit puberty, so I'm crazy hormonal. Don't get me wrong, we don't go at it like rabbits. We only do it when there's a window of opportunity. There's not too many windows though, seeing as the gang seems to always be present. I mean, they don't follow us around but it just seems as though they never leave. So, you'd better believe we do it when we have the chance.

Today happened to be one of those days where everyone had something to do and I was ready and waiting. Wherever Johnny was, he was keeping me waiting.

The man of the hour walked in less than 5 minutes later. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked, throwing myself at him. It really didn't matter where he was, as long as he was here now.

Not expecting to be ran into, Johnny staggered back and chuckled. "I didn't realize I'd be missed so much. I'm assuming we're alone, so how can I make it up to you?"

I thought about it. "Hm...Oh, I know! Let me be in charge this time!"

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, let me be in charge. Take command? Make the decisions?"

"You mean like, be on top?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah but let me decide how we do it this time."

Johnny shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

I wanted to jump and clap my hands repeatedly, but that would be so un-tuff. "Perfect!" I held my arms out to him. "Carry me!" He looked at me incredulously. "I command you to carry me!"

Johnny rolled his eyes but nonetheless picked me up. "Where to, Madame?" He asked.

"Usual place, Squire." I said, and he walked back to my room. He placed me gently on the bed and was about to climb on too, but I put my hand out to stop him.

"What?" He asked.

"I command you to pull your shirt off." He smirked at me, pulled his shirt off and attempted to crawl on the bed. Again, I stopped him.

"What now?"

"Pull off your pants." He did that also removing his boxers, then tried to climb on again. "Wait!" I yelled. "Lock the door!" I almost forgot, thank God I didn't.

This time when he made to crawl on the bed, I let him. He crawled on top of me and began attacking my face with pecks and kisses. Even though I was enjoying it, I pushed up on his chest. "What do you think your doing?"

He looked at me, confusion sprawled heavily across his features. "Kissin' you?" He asked.

"I know that, but I don't remember saying you could be on top."

"Christ, Ponyboy! Maybe this is why you're never in charge; you let the power go straight to your head!" Johnny grumbled, as he shifted our positions.

I smiled smugly. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, you know." Johnny scoffed. "You doubt my awesome and amazing power?"

There was a pause. "Well..." Johnny dragged, smiling to let me know he was joking.

"Okay, we'll see, won't we?" I pulled my shirt off and tossed it aside. "If you don't regret those words, my name ain't Ponyboy Michael Curtis." I began grinding our hips together, getting absolutely, pleasurable friction.

As I felt him harden underneath me, I asked, "You like that, huh?"

He moaned hotly in response and it took all my will not to let him plow me right there. I slid up to his pelvis (with a little more force than necessary) and made myself comfortable.

"What're you doing?" he asked, confusion clearly leaked into his words.

I started assaulting his chest with passionate, meaningful kisses. "Makin' you pay." I answered, nonchalantly. I licked at the small nubs of flesh on Johnny's chest and ground my hips into his higher pelvis. He was defiantly turned on, I could tell by the way I felt his manhood turn up and poke me in the butt.

I looked up from where I was and saw him beginning to orgasm in front of me. In that moment, I got up and pulled off my pants, boxers sliding off with them. I let my eyes wonder over his evenly tanned body, letting my orbs linger a fraction longer at his dick now turned up and resting on his upper pelvis- lower abdominal, where I was previously sitting.

Once again, the urge to let him fuck me into the bed came but I wanted this revenge to be perfect. I sat up higher on his stomach ignoring his erecting member. Sometime, among all this 'action' I had become achingly erect. Making sure Johnny's eyes were on me, I began pumping my cock, immediately relieving some of the pain.

Johnny watched me with hungry eyes and attempted to move his hands to his throbbing member, but I grabbed it in time, pinning both his hands above his head with my left hand. I'd always been a right handed masturbate-er.

"C-come on, P-pony! I need it down th-there!" Johnny whisper-yelled.

"Not till I say so." I said, focusing on making my member weep and maybe splurge. It wasn't long before I came, what with Johnny writhing sexily underneath me and moaning occasionally. I came all over his face. I bent down to lick up my seed off his sex-flushed cheeks.

"Oh god! Ponyboy, come on!" He pleaded. I kneo how painful an erection can be and I didn't want to keep him in pain forever.

I slid down so I rested on his crotch swiveling my hips as I licked down his stomach to his member. I licked his rock-hard cock once, before hoovering my entrance above it. Aiming his cock, I slowly slid myself on.

By this time, his orgasm had rocketed the charts! He moaned loud enough for the neighborhood to hear. I guess I kept him wanting a minute too long. Oh well, he'd have great release.

I slowly began to move myself, rocking like a cowboy on a horse. Slow, antagonizing movements. Johnny, hornier than ever, had finally become fed up with my slow pace. He began jerking his hands to get free of my grip.

I was so focused on what I was doing and how much pleasure I was having to notice and let my fingers ease. His hands flew to my hips and he turned us over so he was on top. The movement was too quick and I hadn't realized what happened. Even as he was pounding into me. This was defiantly the fastest we'd ever gone. (Johnny always feared breaking me even though I truly wanted to go at least a few beats faster.)

When I finally realized what all had happened, I looked up at him. He, however, was focusing on his member that was repeatedly ramming in and out off my ass. That was strange to me; Johnny always looks at me or closes his eyes when we do this.

Now he was grumbling incoherently. I managed to catch some bits and pieces though. "Come on! Almost there! …wait... hold on..." And so on.

His new-found attitude aroused me to a new level. I reached to my throbbing member and pumped it eager for a second release.

"Oh god! Ponyboy!" Johnny yelled, and he came heavily inside me. It was a long, heavy stream off his cum filling me up and overflowing. He moaned really long and his eyes fluttered close, his body jolting as he rode out his climax. His noises caused me to spill my seed on our stomachs.

With a grunt, he finally quit ejaculating and collapsed on top of me, gasping for air. I was still in complete shock of the whole "change-in-attitude" thing with Johnny.

"Johnny...what was...?" I hadn't even realized I was talking.

"What?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Never mind." I grumbled. Johnny said nothing, just fell asleep on top of me. I followed suit not to long afterward.

**Ponyboy POV**

I lay awake beside Johnny, just staring at my love. Was that really Johnny? Did he...did he really do that? He must have, I mean, _we _must have considering the fact that we both rest here naked under the cum-stained sheets.

But still, the question remained in the air; why had this encounter been so different? I subconsciously reached out and ran my fingers through Johnny's thickly greased hair. Stroking lightly as I watched him sleep. He had a "dreamers frown" that made him look so young and helpless, even more so when he's awake.

As I was making my sixth swipe through his hair, his hand flew up and caught mine. His frown quickly turned up into a smile. "You know it's hard to sleep when you're constantly touching my hair like that."

My cheeks burned. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He opened his eyes. "Naw, it's alright. Feels good." I gazed deeply into his dark brown orbs trying to find the beast that was Johnny last night; there was no trace. "What?" Johnny asked.

"Nothin'." I answered. There was an awkward moment of silence before I cleared my throat. "We should...we should probably change these." I held up the sheets that, to no one's surprise, were still stained with dried cum.

"Oh," Johnny blushed slightly before rolling out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and started tugging at the sheets. "You gonna get out first, or do I gotta make you?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, hold on." I climbed out too and pulled on my underwear, totally aware that Johnny was watching me the whole time. "You strip and I'll get new ones."

Johnny nodded and I headed over to the closet. The supply of clean sheets was dwindling fast, Darry'd better start washing them soon. I grabbed ones that were dark red and tossed them at Johnny who was bunching up the dirty ones.

The bed was quickly redressed in silence.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I mumbled and started for the door.

Before I made it too far, Johnny caught me around the waist. "Hold on," he started. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

I let confusion slip across my features. "What?"

"You've been quiet all morning, something's wrong."

"No, just hungry." I said, it was only a half lie and when my stomach growled in reinforcement, Johnny let me go with a smile.

"Go ahead."

**Please review! NO FLAMES! I wanna know what you think of this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I was SO excited, I posted 3 chapters! Please REVIEW!**

**Ponyboy POV**

"Hey Johnnycake, I didn't see you leave last night!" Two-Bit screamed when we stepped out into the living room. Everybody's heads whipped around towards us and we blushed heavily as Two-Bit laughed. "I came over for a beer last night and you know what?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"Well, it was quiet and then out of nowhere...Oohhhhhhh!" Two-Bit moaned in almost perfect imitation of Johnny last night. He then pushed himself to the wall face first, lifted his right leg up and hung it on there, then started humping it. "Oh, Johnny! Johnny, harder! Faster!" Damn, he was too good at those voice impressions; it actually sounded like me on a day-to-day basis. I would have laughed if I wasn't so damn embarrassed. Steve and Dally burst into laughter as Two-Bit banged the wall a few more times.

I dared to glance at Johnny, who only mirrored my red cheeks, before I gave Soda a pleading look. He was truly trying to hold back laughter and his face was literally turning blue as he held his breath.

He coughed. "Leave my kid brother alone, ya hear? It's not his fault that he's growing up."

That did it. I grabbed Johnny's hand, groaning loudly, and pulled him into the kitchen. But not before I hit Two-Bit upside the head.

"God, that was embarrassing." Johnny said, still glowing red from the encounter. I only nodded in agreement. I took a seat in my usual spot and Johnny sat next to me.

My breakfast sat on the table in front of me as the steam wafted off it into my face. Even though I was starving, I couldn't take my focus off Johnny for a minute as he ate his eggs carefully.

He finished quickly and looked up at me noticing my plate still full. "What's wrong, Ponyboy? Didn't you say you were hungry?"

I shook my head and came back to reality. "Nothing's wrong." He knew I was lying but Soda walked in and ruffled my hair. Johnny gave me a look that said, "We'll talk later."

Soda stole a slice of bacon off my plate, took a bite and held it out for me to take. "Why ain't you eating?"

"I am." I grabbed the bacon and took a convincing bite out of it. "See?"

Johnny didn't look convinced and Soda raised an eyebrow. "You sure you feelin' alright, Pony?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're gonna be late for work, Soda." I answered.

"Oh, Sh..." Soda looked at me, "_Shoot_!" He finished, as if I've never heard a curse. "Come on Stevie, we're gonna be late." Soda grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him up off the couch and towards the door. I couldn't help but notice the small blush that had formed on Steve's cheeks as he was pulled out of the house. "I'll be back at eight!" The door slammed shut.

"Johnny? What's today?" I asked.

"Thursday. Why?"

"Soda gets off work at six on weekdays..."

"You don't think that him and Steve are..."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think Soda would've told me."

"Hm...you should finish your breakfast so we can go somewhere, maybe?" Johnny tried to change the subject.

I took the bait. "Like where?"

"Oh, I don't know. The movies? Or maybe...we can just stay here and have some fun." He smiled seductively and I growled as I felt all the blood rush to my lower regions.

"Don't do that to me!" I yelled.

"Do what?" I looked down at my crotch hoping he would get the message. "Oh! Hm, I did that? I wonder what else I could do..." Under the table, Johnny rested his hand on my thigh. "You gonna finish that so I can get rid of this," he let his hand slide across my erect member. "Or, are we gonna sit here all day?"

"Come on, Johnny–" I was cut off as he grabbed my crotch lightly. Sighing, I picked up my fork and ate the eggs, all the while Johnny rubbed my thighs encouragingly.

"There, was that so hard?" I scowled at him and his double meaning. He didn't seem to realize it until I had looked at him like I did. "You know what I mean." He mumbled, his cheeks glowing slightly.

I picked up my plate and put it in the sink, then turned back to him hungry for sex. Forget about last night, this is now. I charged at Johnny straddling his lap as he sat in the worn wooden chair. "Now that I finished my breakfast, I'm gonna take you up on that offer to get rid of this." I ground my ass on his crotch.

"My pleasure." Johnny grabbed me by the hips and pushed me down on the table, knocking over an empty cup; thank god it was empty and plastic!

I looked up through my lust to see Johnny eying me hungrily. "God Johnny, touch me!" He didn't hesitate to kiss me passionately on the lips. As soon as we started making out, nothing could stop us. Not even Dally's quick entrance and exit bothered us; hell, I barely even heard him come in.

Of course Two-Bit had to come in at the worst possible time, as he often did. "Whoa! Darry! Ponyboy and Johnny are fucking on the table!" He then began laughing hysterically.

We heard Darry emerge from his room and march down the hall. "Nope, off the table, Kiddo."

I groaned angrily and pushed Johnny's chest up slightly. Johnny, in return, climbed off me and stepped aside to allow me to get off.

"Thank you. Hey, where's Sodapop?" Darry asked.

"He left. He'll be back around 8, 'least that's what he said."

Darry thought for a minute. "Isn't it Thursday?"

"That's what I said..." I trailed off.

"Anyway," Darry said before I could drift too far off into thought. "I'm comin' home late today, okay? You want some Dairy Queen or something?"

My brothers cease to puzzle me today. "Don't you have the week off?"

"Well...yeah, but I was gonna hang out with Two-Bit this afternoon. He insists I act like the '20-year-old I am'." Darry rolled his eyes as Two-Bit pat him on the back encouragingly.

"No, I don't want DQ." I answered. "What are y'all planning on doing?" I couldn't resist asking; the question just slipped out.

Darry had reddened quite a bit. "Nothing...c'mon Two-Bit." The two turned to leave.

Two-Bit turned and yelled, "Try to hold off on the sex! And if you can't, try to keep it down, alright?Y'all don't need the neighbors in on your little secret!"

"Darry!" I yelled, hoping he would help me out.

He simply shrugged. "Try and keep your hormones in check next time, then maybe he would leave you alone...maybe. Bye!" He practically dragged Two-Bit out of the house.

"Your brothers are strange." Johnny murmured.

"You ain't a woofin'." I turned to Johnny with returned lust. "Where were we?"

**Um, just curious, how old do you guys think I am? Answer in a review, please. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I _do _realize that the characters are OOC at times but they're in love and weak; they're not thinking straight. Please don't complain much! **

**Sodapop POV**

We got outside, me still holding Steve's hand and we got into his car.

The front seat was benched, so I slid as close to him as I could and looked up at him. He was fumbling with the keys and I couldn't help but notice the blush floating on his cheeks.

"You're blushing." I said trying to hold back the inevitable smile creeping up my face.

"I know," he grumbled. "It's your fault."

I feigned hurt. "My fault? How?" I grabbed his hand again and laced my fingers through his. "Because I did this?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, that's not so bad. I could have done this—" I wrapped my arm around Steve's mid-section. "—or this." I rested my head in the nook of his neck, making myself comfortable with the warmth.

I was just about settled when my hand came in contact with something hard. (No, it's not that perverts!)

I jerked upward at an alarming rate and pulled Steve's shirt up, revealing the hard ridges I felt seconds before. "Impressive," I said mostly to myself, running along the outlines with my fingers. "Who knew my Stevie had a six-pack?"

Steve grabbed my fingers abruptly, holding them tightly and gazing strongly into my eyes. "You need to cut that out," he said with a smirk. "I'd rather not show up at work hard if that's okay with you."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't realize that was the effect I had on you."

"Jesus Christ, we've been here for 8 minutes! We're gonna be late!" Steve jammed the keys into the ignition and peeled off our street.

As the trees passed me in blurs of brown and green, I allowed myself to think. It's actually funny; this car brought back so many memories. In fact, this is where Steve had told me he loved me. . .

_2 months ago_

_"Steve, where are we going!" I yelled. Steve had long since passed our neighborhood and the speed limit be 45 mph, he was pushing 80!_

_"I already told you, I have to talk to you." He was clutching the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles had paled to a frosty white._

_"I understand that, but do we have to go so far out of town?" I said trying, for Steve's sake, to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "What is it, Steve? What's been bothering you? Tell me, I'll get it—"_

_"No, Sodapop! You won't! And you'll hate me forever—"_

_"I'd never hate you, Steve! You're my best friend—"_

_"No! This is something that would risk all that! That's why I have to drive out here; far enough away so you can't run from me. I'm a–a freak, Sodapop!" He sounded close to tears._

_"You're not a freak—" I started._

_"I am! I am! Only freaks—" he lowered his voice to the point of which I could barely hear him above the roar of the engine "—fall in love with their best friend."_

_"You're what?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't being deceived by my ears. "Stop the car, Steve. Pull over." He had done so, quietly and with no sign of argument._

_He pulled into a somewhat vacant parking lot of a small thrift store and shut off the engine. I opened the door with no comment and stepped out. "Out of the car, Steve."_

_He hesitated for a minute, then reluctantly stepped out. I looked at his face; eyes puffy and downward cast with a Rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer glowing nose to match. Only then did I realize that he'd been silently crying._

_I rushed him and shoved him forcefully on the hood of car. "You know I have every right to kick your ass across the state, right?" He nodded and as I pulled back my fist, he prepared to be hit. "But I won't. Wanna know why?" Steve looked at me questioningly. "Because," I leaned down so I was right in his face. "I love you, too."_

_He looked at me confused and I sealed it with a kiss._

"Soda? Sodapop? Soda!" Steve yelled, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked, still a little dazed and distracted.

Steve raised and eyebrow. "You comin' to work or are you just gonna chill out here all day?"

"Depends. You gonna stay out here with me?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Well, I would, but..."

"But what?"

"But— we should head inside. You know clock in." I could tell he'd avoided what he really wanted to say and just I was about to ask what it _really _was, he interjected with, "Come on, if we clock in late again, boss'll skin us bare." He'd turned to walk away before he even finished his explanation.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever was bothering him, whatever he was going to say; I WILL find out.

The lunch bell rang and me and Steve headed outside to sit on the pumps and wait for the gang.

It didn't take them long, and it didn't take long for the regularly scheduled pack of girls to show up to harass me. I tried not to pay them too much attention because although Steve never complained about it, I knew he didn't appreciate me flirting with them.

When the girls attempts to attract my attention failed, they made a slow retreat, grumbling curses towards my friends and my brother for "distracting me" and claiming that they've "given up on me" and restating the fact that I "had my chance to get with them" and they weren't "wasting their time with me anymore". But I think we all knew they'd be back. They always were.

Ponyboy was telling us why Dally, Two-Bit and Darry weren't with them. When he finished, I had responded with a simple, "oh."

Ponyboy had then grabbed Johnny's hands with one hand and sat on his legs feeding him chips. They looked so cute and happy. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their relationship. I wondered when me and Steve would be like they are; cute and happy.

I looked over at Steve subconsciously and stared at him as he ate his sandwich. He looked back and smiled at me. "Whu?" He mumbled mouth full.

My response was to grab the hand holding the sandwich and take a bite out of it. "Mm. That's really good."

Steve glanced at the boys on the floor worriedly and then looked back at me and swallowed. "Don't you have anything?"

"I do."

"You gonna eat it?" He turned back to his sandwich to take another bite.

" 'm not hungry right now. At least, not for food..."

His mouth only inches from his sandwich stopped short and he gave me a shocked expression. "Whatcha want then?"

I smiled.

"Soda, me and Johnny are gonna get outta here. See you at s—"

"Eight." I interrupted him.

"But isn't it Thursday, Soda?" He asked.

"Yeah, but me and Steve were gonna head out to the races." I lied. Pony was about to comment and I knew what he'd say: _The races don't start til 9._

Goddamn it. "Hey!" I yelled. "Where's Two-Bit, again?"

That seemed to distract him for some reason, more so than I expected and he forgot about the races. "He went out with Darry..." He trailed off in thought.

Johnny, who had been waiting beside him, was becoming impatient. "Come on, Pony." He pulled Pony the rest of the way out of the garage. "Bye, Guys!" He yelled back at us.

I turned back to look at Steve who had long since finished his lunch. He sat hunched over with his hands laying unconsciously on his crotch.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how he sits like that without getting hard. I mean, had my hands been in reach of my joystick, I would have immediately turned to stone, especially thinking of Steve. Then my thoughts turned steamy as I thought vaguely of what Steve looked like with an erection, then wondering how he satisfied himself. Was he a right-handed masturbate-er? He writes with his right hand, correct? Maybe if I ask him... no, that's personal.

"You okay there, Buddy?" Steve asked.

Holy shit! _I'm not hard am I? _I thought as I jerked my head down to check. I was, but it wasn't hard enough to show. _Thank the lord! _"Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just seem a little too quiet."

I mock glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean, Randle?"

He grinned. "What's implied; you talk to much!" He laughed and ducked when I swatted at him. "Missed me!" He screamed, running back to the garage. I was not too far behind him. He led us to the shadows and I jumped on top of him without hesitation. Lightly straddling his hips, I leaned down and kissed him.

I always loved kissing Steve, more so than Sandy! He just felt...right. As corny as it sounds, Steve completes me. Unfortunately, these ever so pleasured kisses are rare; more rare than rain in the Sahara. Steve was always afraid of getting caught and hurting me. At least that's what he says. I, however, know the real reason: he's afraid that _I'll _hurt _him_. He's afraid that I'll turn around and grab the next person I see and cheat on him, or worse say I don't love him anymore. I'd never do that and it hurts me deeply that he thinks I would, (though he's never said it) I love him too much to even lust for another.

It gets me frustrated sometimes because I really want me and him to go farther than we do. I mean, we barely touch each other! I can honestly say as a sixteen-going-on-seventeen-year-old, hormonal teenager, that I _need _some action. For Christ sake, Ponyboy is 14 and he gets more than I do in a week!

I stopped kissing Steve abruptly and asked, "Steve, when are we going to have sex?"

That caught him off guard and his cheeks flamed red violently. He shrugged. "I...I don't...I never...do you want to?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I do."

"Gee, Soda," he rubbed the back of his neck. "What brought this on?"

I shrugged. "I just want to. I'm ready for this; I can take you."

His scarlet cheeks deepened all the more. "I guess we could..."

I held back the urge to scream and ran to him, enveloping him in a vice tight hug. "Let's do it tonight, after work!"

"Sure." He said. His voice was a clear mixture of excitement and nervousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Does anyone have a good idea for a summary? I'm at a loss. Submit in a review or PM please. I really appreciate it!**

**Johnny POV**

God, this is torture! Unbelievable torture! How can Ponyboy just sit there and _not _touch me? God, I _need _him to _touch _me, now!

I laced my fingers through his and he smiled up at me from his position on the couch. I led his hand to rest on my chest, so he could feel how fast my heart was beating. He looked at me confused. I brought his hand lower to me stomach and he gave me the same confused look. Nothing was said. Finally, I took his hand and rested it on the waistband of my jeans. I think he got what I wanted then because he smirked and blushed ever so lightly.

He pulled his hand out of my grip and he undid the zip and button of my pants swiftly. He wasted no time to slip his hand in. He touched me lightly, too lightly. I squeaked.

Out of nowhere, with absolutely no warning, he grabbed my manhood with a tight, firm grip that made me moan, uncharacteristically. He smirked again and then began to pump me slowly. It didn't take long for me to cum.

"Ahk— Ponyboy! Nyah, I—I'm gonna––" I tried to say. He looked up at me and saw the urgency on my face before totally engulfing my member. My seed shot into his mouth and he licked me clean.

"Wow." I whispered, trying to catch my breath.

Ponyboy hummed. "Mm. I swear, Johnny, you taste better and better every time I do that."

I blushed deeply, not knowing what to say. "Um, thanks." I fastened my pants again.

I got my pants closed up in time because just then Dally walked in. He jerked his chin towards us. "Hey," he said nervously, "anybody else here?"

Ponyboy shook his head. "No, they'll be back later."

Dally nodded and took a seat on the other couch, fidgeting lightly. "Something wrong, Dal?" I finally asked.

"No!" He yelled, too quickly for me to believe him. He sighed, "yeah."

"Is it about Tim?" Dally had told me about him and Tim's relationship, if you could call it that. They occasionally had sex and made out a few times but Dally thinks Tim's just using him to "get some" when his broad won't "suck on his rod". His words, not mine!

But from what I can tell, Tim actually loves him, more than Dally knows apparently.

"Yeah..." Dally answered.

"What happened?"

"I swear, he only wants sex! That's all I'm good for: sex!"

Ponyboy blushed and looked away. "You know that ain't true, Dal." I responded. "Tim loves you––"

"Funny way of showin' it!"

Ponyboy, still blushing, cut in. "Well, think of it like this: we all know you're a real tuff greaser, right? That's your reputation: tuff hood. We also know that Tim has somewhat of the same rep. What would it look like if he comes out of nowhere saying he loved someone?"

Dally shrugged. "I don't know. It'd make him seem...soft." He whispered the last word. "Oh, I get it now. He's afraid of ruining his reputation! Thanks guys. I'll see y'all later." He got up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Kid, you got a little...on your chin."

Ponyboy's face glowed dangerously, again and Dally left.

**Darry POV**  
Two-Bit and I had long since passed the Dingo and pretty much all the east side theaters.

I sighed. "Where are we going, Two-Bit?" I asked tiredly.

He clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't even know the basic rules of being 20."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Two-Bit nodded. "Yes Sir! Rule number one: tell everyone you're going to the movies, then head over to a party!"

I groaned. "We're not going to––"

"Here we are, Buck's!" He yelled over me.

I sighed again. "What are we doing here? You know I hate Buck's place."

He patted my back twice. "Aw, lighten up Darry! Have some fun! What are you afraid of? The sex? The alcohol?" I followed him up the porch steps into the house.

"You know I'm not afraid of sex. Why don't we just head outa here and have our own fun?" I asked.

"Naw, my butt still hurts from last night. I need to rest. Maybe later."

The country sounds of Hank Williams droned through the open door.

"_This is gonna be a looong night,"_ I thought.

**Still wondering how old you guys think i am! **


	5. Chapter 5

**How many people like the new summary? All the credit goes to _WistyForeverAndTruly _for coming up with it. THough she doesn't believe she deserves credit, I'm giving it to her anyway! THanks a lot for the help and thanks for reviewing!**

**_Gumdropj_ ... just ... keep it up. XD  
**

**Soda POV**

I was so excited! I couldn't wait! Every time I passed Steve in the shop, my body ached for his touch. We close in a few minutes, and I couldn't wait!

Each tick of the clock seemed to take hours! I had half a mind to climb up there and set it forward 4 minutes to 6 'o' clock myself.

A voice behind me, made me jump. "Sodapop, you ready?"

"Let's go!"

Steve drove us into a vacant parking lot; one that seemed vaguely familiar. I smiled when the memory of the place struck my heart. It was the place Steve took me when he told me he loved me; the place we shared our first kiss.

I leaned over and kissed Steve passionately. "Steve, you remembered!"

He blushed. "How could I forget?" I slapped his arm playfully. "So... should we hop in the back seat?"

I nodded and we both got out of the car and crawled in the back. There was surprisingly a lot more room than I expected.

We sat there awkwardly for a minute before I pulled him quickly on top of me. "Jesus, Steve, I need this!" I cried as I unbuttoned his DX shirt

"A little excited are we?" He asked me then started planting heavy kisses on my jaw.

The next few minutes were spent breathing through the inane heat and shrugging out of shirts. I tilted my head back under the pressure of Steve. "Steve, take me."

It seemed like he wasn't moving and after moments of not feeling anything I propped my head up to see his face. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Soda…I can't do this."

"What do you mean? Is it something I did?" he said nothing and I assumed the worst. "You have to tell me Steve. I can't fix it if I don't know what—"

He cut me off. "It's not you Soda, it's me. I'm not ready for this yet."

I felt a sudden flash of anger flow through me, pumping my reflexes and fueling my words. "You what, Steve? I don't know if I can do this anymore!"

Steve was shocked by my outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"You should know by now that I won't leave you. You know I love you! I don't think I can be with you if you think I'll leave you the first chance I get!"

Steve was taken aback. "Who told you that?"

"You don't have to tell me, I know everything about everyone that's close to me in my life! You can't hide anything from me!"

"So what, you're breaking up with me? Just because I'm not ready to sleep with you?"

"No, not just that but I don't think I can do this. You can't trust me and a relationship's foundation is trust. If we don't have that…we won't last long. And if you're not ready for me than don't play games! I got through Sandy and I'm not ready to do that again. I'm sorry, Steve but it's over."

Steve said nothing and got out of the car to get back in the front; I stayed in the backseat thinking over what happened. The car stopped in front of my house and I made to get out but Steve's voice stopped me.

"This isn't how I wanted it to end. It was too fast. Please Soda—" he struggled to choke back a sob.

"I'm sorry Steve but I just need time to think." It hurt me to know he was crying; I hate when anyone close to me cries.

"I won't give up on you! Even if I wait forever!" He exclaimed, that thought made me smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Buddy." He nodded firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darry POV**

"Here, Buddy, have a drink." Two-Bit said shoving a blue plastic cup in my face.

I pushed it away. "No," but unfortunately, Two-Bit was drunk, which only made him that more persistent.

"Come on," he sang. "Just a quick, itty-bitty sip.

I rolled my eyes. "If I drink some, will you give me the keys so we can leave?"

Two-Bit smiled. "If you wanna go home, you can. But you'll have to down the whole glass."

I rolled my eyes but took the cup anyway. "Is it supposed be this bubbly?" I asked, taking notice the thick fizz. I'd never drank any type of alcoholic beverage but I was almost positive it wasn't supposed to bubble this much.

"That's the fun part, Dare." He laughed.

"Whatever," I said and tilted my head back to down the drink.

"There," I said scrunching up my face as I slammed the cup down as the liquid warmed up my throat. "Take me home."

Two-Bit laughed and stood up, waiting for me to follow. I stood up too fast and fell back down.

"You comin', Dare?" Two-Bit asked. My body felt warm and my vision blurred.

"What'd ya give me again?" I asked.

"Oh, this and that." His voice deep and alluring. Something about it made me want him; want to be in him. We'd only slept together once and to be honest, I wasn't sure I was in love with him.

"Come here, Two-Bit." I said motioning him with my finger.

"Don't you wanna go home?" He asked.

"No. I wanna go upstairs."

**Sodapop POV**

I was laying on my back, facing the ceiling, waiting for Pony to finish brushing his teeth and come to bed; I had a very important question to ask him.

I'm not like other people; if I have a question, I'll ask it shamelessly. It's actually rare for me to get embarrassed.

Pony couldn't have picked a better time to come in. He ran and jumped on me in attempt to get to his side of the bed.

"Ooh!" I said as all the air escaped my lungs on impact. "You are way too big to do that."

He smiled. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes! You weigh too much!" He made to punch me but I ducked.

"Hey," I said. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," he said leaning down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I could tell he was thinking about Johnny because he was making his "dreamers" face.

I couldn't of asked for a better opportunity. "Ponyboy, what's it like to be with Johnny?"

His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean to _be _with him. Like, you know, sex."

His whole face reddened and he looked beyond words. "You guys have done it, right?"

Ponyboy gagged. "Well, yeah. I–I mean–– "

"Do you take him or the other way around?"

"No, I take him." He was still looking at me sideways.

I was glad that he was on the receiving end; I wanted to be entered. "What does it feel like?" I finally asked.

"Um, it kinda hurts but then it gets...better." He answered and I wondered vaguely if he could turn redder.

"So...the orgasm feels good?" I was just messing with him now.

"Soda, that's personal!" I couldn't help it, I laughed at him. "Why do you wanna know anyway?" I knew he would ask that.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course I can."

"Me and Steve–"

"I KNEW IT!" He screamed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Knew what?"

"You and Steve! I knew it! I knew it!" His cheeks had lost their red tint.

"How'd you know?"

Pony smiled. "You kinda got the some effect on him that you had on Sandy." I was quiet, silently urging him to continue. "You know, the way his eyes twinkle when you talk to him. How he flushes when you touch him or stand real close. The way he follows you like a puppy. Let's face it, he _loves _you!" He smiled and I looked away. "What's wrong? Don't you love him, too?"

I sighed. "I do but we...broke up."

"Why?" Pony asked, louder than necessary.

"He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'll leave him after I 'get what I want'. But I won't!" I felt tears accumulate in my eyes and punched the wall. "Damn it," I cried. I hate crying, it gives me a headache.

Pony scooted closer to me. "I know you won't, Soda." He wrapped his arm around me and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

We sat there as I let him comfort me, unknowingly rocking me to sleep.

"Good night, Sodapop." He whispered. God, I love Ponyboy so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ladies and Gentlemen, the review income I have been receiving for the Fic is not ... good. I hate having to beg and I hate coming off as a 'naggy' author but it makes me sad that this Fic, my baby, gets little reviews. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! Please, review. I will NOT dangle a chapter in front of your face or threaten not to update simply because I don't have reviews BUT, COME ON! Just, please REVIEW! Please? The reviews I do have are AWESOME and i enjoy reading them. I'd like to thank _30sec2kiba, Psychotic Mind, GumdropJ _(special thanks to GumdropJ for reviewing every chapter so far)_ and WistyForeverAndTruly_ for reviewing_. '_**

**Like I said, there won't be a minimum review amount for an update but I would really like at least one review per chapter. I'm not forcing you or anything and this doesn't mean you can't read if you don't review but really, REALLY want to know.**

**I WILL STILL UPDATE! I have 4 more chapters ready to go but i think the reason I don't get reviews is because I update to frequently. Anybody agree?**

**So before I loose all my readers, here's chapter 7! REVIEWS, doesn't mean FLAMES! =D **

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

Darry practically pulled me up the stairs and threw me on the first empty bed he saw.

I knew now that somebody had definitely used an extra strong drug to spike the punch; that or whoever spiked it was drunk and poured too much. That's what I swore I gave him: punch. Of course with a shot of whiskey for fun. I didn't think he'd turn into the Incredibly Horny Hulk.

"God, Two-Bit," Darry moaned. I couldn't see him because the room was so dark but I could definitely make out the distinct sound of clothes being removed.

The bed groaned loudly as Darry sat beside me. "Two-Bit," he breathed again.

I had a pretty vague idea of what he wanted me to do and because of my alcohol high, I wasn't one to object.

I sat up turned to face him. Through the darkness of the room, I could honestly say, you'd have to be an _idiot _not to make out Darry's...thing. I mean, damn!

I reached out and grabbed it, eliciting a sharp moan from him. That was my motivation; to keep him moaning and pleasured.

I began pulling and twisting, thirsty for his bodily fluids. I could tell he was gonna cum and soon.

He was close, really close. I was ready for it all but he slapped my hand away.

"Not like this," he said and grabbed the back of my head. "Put it in your mouth."

**Darry POV**

The sun streaming through the blinds did nothing but make my skull-busting headache worse.

Wait a goddamn second – this isn't my room! Where am I? Should it bother me that I'm naked? Who is that next to me? Is that...Two-Bit?

Oh. My. God!

No! We didn't – we couldn't have! HOLY SHIT!

I shook Two-Bit vigorously. His eyes popped open and he looked around the room. "What?" He asked, slightly hungover.

"We gotta go now! We were out all night! The boys'll get suspicious!"

"Christ Darry, don't yell!" He rolled his eyes and sat up, furrowing his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." I gestured to the sheets that were still stained, heavily, with dry cum. "Let's just go. Maybe their still asleep. It is only 10." He nodded. "Okay, let's get dressed and get out of here."

I wasted no time pulling on my boxers and pants. I looked over to Two-Bit, failing to hear him move. He just sat there, watching me with weary eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't...move. It kinda hurts." Oh god! Will I ever get a break?

**Soda POV**

Ever since Darry and Two-Bit came in the way they did, there's been an awkward silence on us. Steve came back, like he promised and was settled on the arm rest of my chair. He smelled nice –off topic.

I'm not sure that Pony and Johnny noticed because they were whispering secrets to each other, occasionally making the other blush.

"Anybody hungry?" Darry asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Yes," everyone cried.

"Christ, can't anyone besides me cook?" Darry asked indignantly.

I turned my attention beck to Pony and Johnny. Johnny whispered something to Ponyboy and Pony scooted closer to him and they kissed.

It seemed like their lips were fuzed together and I made a mental note to ask them later who taught them to kiss so expertly.

Ponyboy grunted a little, and although they were already as close to each other as possible, tried to get closer. Finally becoming frustrated, Pony threw his leg over Johnny's thighs and pulled himself on top of him.

This, in all honesty, was getting too hot for me.

Out of nowhere, Ponyboy jumped up, grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him to our room.

"_Pony, the gang's here!" _I heard Johnny say. Then, just as the door closed, I heard Pony say, _"fuck them!"_

I looked up at Steve and cocked an eyebrow. Then, I looked at Two-Bit, waiting for his regularly scheduled joke but nothing came.

It was strange seeing Two-Bit like this: face blank, eyebrows in their place, quietly sitting on the couch staring into space when Mickey Mouse was on the TV. I wondered what could have possibly made him so upset. Then it hit me that it probably had something to do with Darry since they stayed out all night.

I was ready to investigate but Darry stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready," he called to us. As if by magic, Two-Bit's face lightened to its normal nutty expression. So, it's confirmed; this has to do with Darry. "Where's Pony and Johnny?" He asked.

Two-Bit took the liberty of answering. "Hold on," he said walking down the hall towards the bedrooms. He returned moments later with a goofy grin. "Sounds like they're almost done but I could be totally wrong; who knows, they might just pick up for round two."

That's Two-Bit for ya; the only person that can get you to picture your baby brother and his boyfriend doing it.

"Gross, Two-Bit!" I yelled, trying and failing to clear those thoughts from my head. Darry looked pretty grossed out too.

Nonetheless, Two-Bit's predictions were correct; the two of them came fumbling down the hall hand-in-hand. Ponyboy looked overjoyed and Johnny looked ready to sleep for years.

"All done?" Steve asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Steve." Pony answered.

"Alright, alright, leave my kid brother alone, ya hear?" I said, backing up my little brother. I knew the teasing would only get worse if I hadn't said anything. "Didn't anybody hear Darry say there was food?"

Two-Bit leaped off the couch and charged through the door. Compared to Two-Bit, everyone else slowly made their was to the kitchen and I was walking there, too.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards and to the side, out of view from the kitchen. "What?" I yelled, surprised and slightly panicked. Hell, you'd freak out too if the last time someone did that to you, you were nearly raped. I swear, girls in Tulsa are crazy with a capital 'C'.

I calmed when I saw it was just Steve. "Listen, if you still wanna...you know, we can after you get off work. I mean, if you still want to."

* * *

**Here, this might help with those reviews. Answer in review!**

**Survey:**

**1) Am I going to heavy on the slash? Do you think I need to turn it down a bit?**

**2) How do you feel about my writing style? I've recently been told of punctuation mistakes; is it better in this chapter?**

**3) How would you feel about fluff? I think I'm gonna hold back on some lemon and add a bit of fluff. Anybody against fluffy-ness?**

**4) Compared to the old summery, how do you feel about the new one by****_ WistyForeverAndTruly_? Better, worse, doesn't matter?**

**5) Any future chapter ideas? I'd be happy to look at them and find a way to incorporate them in this!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I misled a lot of you. The Soda/Steve slash is coming SOON! Not in this Chapter, sorry. Don't worry, it's hot and it'll be here before you know it!**

**This is for you Dally lovers. Not much but it's there.  
**

**I've gotta say, Johnny gets pretty OOC in this chapter.  
**

**Thanks everyone, for reviewing!**

**Dally POV**

I walked up to the Shepard's door, breathing as evenly as possible.

_Come on, _I thought, _you are Dallas fucking Winston! You can do this!_

I knocked on the door and waited for Tim's face to pop out from behind it.

The door flung open and Curly's face filled my sight. "Whatcha want, Winston?" he asked.

My face turned hard. "Where's Tim?"

"He's upstairs. You can head up there in a minute." I stepped in the house and took a seat on the couch. Curly sat next to me looking at me with huge eyes that could not be ignored.

"What, Kid?" I asked becoming fed up.

"I–I just wanted to ask about...um–"

"Spit it out already!"

"I–is Ponyboy doing okay?" That question confused me beyond comprehension but when I saw Curly's bright pink cheeks, I put two and two together.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked smiling brilliantly. He didn't say anything but his cheeks glowed harshly. "Well, since you're Tim's kid brother I'll let you in on this; Ponyboy is taken, don't get your hopes up too high."

Curly flinched. "He is? With who? I should have known he was interested in girls."

"Who said anything about broads?"

"You mean he's –? Then who...?"

"Yup, you remember Johnny, right?"

"Oh yeah, the tan kid with the scar." Ugh, I hated that description of Johnny with a passion: the kid with the scar.

"Yup, been together for sometime now. 'sfar as we know, it's been a month but–"

"Curly, who was at the door?" Tim's voice floated down the stairs, sending chills down my back.

"The president," I said, "of the United States of America."

"Ha ha, come on up, Dal."

"Later Kid," and I ascended the stairs.

**Curly POV**

So, Johnny, huh? The dark, quiet one, hm? Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?

"Hey, Tim," I called up the stairs.

"What?"

"I'm headin' out. I'll be back later."

**Ponyboy POV**

Johnny was asleep on my arm (I knew he'd fall asleep sooner or later; he always does when we 'do it') and I was content watching the sunset out the window. I was so lost in the world where only Johnny and I existed. Where there were perfect sunsets and books to last forever. Where there were no Greasers or Socs and Paul Newman movies were inexhaustible.

There was a _rap rap_ on the window that immediately caught my attention.

The full head of curls that bounced when he moved, the leather jacket that hung loosely on his torso, the wicked smirk he always wore. It was Curly Shepard.

I looked down at Johnny who was still asleep then turned back to motion him in.

"What're you doing here?" I asked as he stepped in.

"Gee, you really know how to roll out the 'welcome wagon' now don't you, Curtis?" He answered sarcastically. "That Johnny?"

"Yeah, you need something?"

"It sounds like you don't want me here. But yeah, I need something." He sat down next to me, practically on me. "I need you."

My eyes widened considerably. "Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Curtis, I want you like that."

My face literally felt in flames. "Um, I like Johnny, Curly. I–I mean, it's flattering and all but–"

Curly's eyes darted to the boy resting in my arms, then back to my. "Pony, just give me a chance."

"I told you already, I–" I stopped talking when I felt foreign lips on my own. I froze and opened my eyes wide, gasping as soon as I realized what was going on. Curly Shepard was kissing me. He took advantage of my parted lips and stuck his slimy tongue in my mouth. I almost threw up! Not that Curly was a bad kisser or anything but I was only used to one other person's spit besides my own and that was Johnny's.

"What the fuck," another voice yelled. Johnny's awake. My blood ran cold.

I pushed Curly off me and turned to face Johnny. "It's not what it looks like, Johnny–"

"Who do you think you are?" Johnny yelled right past me.

"Well, my name's Zachary Shepard but everyone calls me Curly." Curly answered still noticeably dazed from a minute ago.

"Son of a bitch!" Johnny yelled and then he knocked Curly back with a locked upper cut to the jaw.

Curly and I were shocked at this and I think, deep inside under all the adrenaline, Johnny was, too. "Fuck you," Curly shouted, running towards Johnny to punch him but Johnny side-stepped it and got him again in the side of the face.

Before I knew it, they were reduced to an array of flying punches and ferocious kicks.

Soda came in the house then and dodged a punch that was aimed for Johnny.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Soda, help!" I shrieked. He looked panicked for a fleeting second, then his tuff face returned.

Johnny, who had the upper hand, was pulled up by the waist and held back by Soda. He was still trying to run, kicking and screaming, "let go, I can get him, come on!"

I was too shocked, maybe too scared to say anything, do anything. So I picked myself up and ran to my room.

**Survey:**

**1) Is there anything you saw in this chapter that was so good you'd like to see more of in future chapters?**

**2) What did you absolutely dislike in this chapter? Con-crit, not flame.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ponyboy POV**

I lay on my bed, back to the door, when somebody knocked.

"Come in," I grunted. The person stepped in and sat down on the bed.

"You okay, Honey?" It was Soda.

"No, I feel awful."

"Why? What were they fighting for?"

I sighed. "I guess they were fighting...over me. They both like me and I guess they figure fighting settles it." I listened to Soda's soft breathing as he didn't say anything. "I just don't get it."

Soda put his hand in my hair and for once, I didn't slap it away. "I know what you're going through, Pony. I actually kinda expected it."

I turned to face him, "how?"

He smiled, no, beamed at me. "You do know you're a Curtis right? We've all had someone, at one time or another, fight for us. Darry had Sharon, I had Sandy. Heck, even Mom had a few battles of her own for Dad."

Even though I wasn't crying, I swiped at my eyes as I turned to face Soda. "Well, I can see why girls would fight over you and Darry but...Dad? Not that he wasn't good-looking or anything but..."

Soda chuckled, "that's exactly how I reacted when he told us. You don't remember? Guess not, you were so young."

"What did he do about it?"

Soda shrugged, "'m not sure but I can tell you what I did to reign Sandy in." I said nothing as I waited for him to go on. "I sat down and talked to her. I said, 'Sandy, those other girls mean nothing to me. It's you I want; you have me, I have you and I share with no one."

I nodded slowly, "so, you're saying I should talk to Johnny about this?"

"Only way to solve things," he pat me on the back.

"Okay," I said.

"Not right now though, when you're ready." I nodded, "come help me clean them up."

"Fine but I'm not talking to either one of them."

"I didn't ask ya to."

**Johnny POV**

The only greaser that gets under my skin, the only greaser that makes my blood boil, the only greaser that tried to kiss Pony right in front of me. His name?

Curly Shepard.

After Soda broke us up and sat us on opposite sides of the room, I didn't once take my eyes off him. I'd _never _instigate anything but I had a few choice words picked out for him.

Curly finally noticed my gaze, rolled his eyes and flipped me the bird. Before I could even respond, Soda came loping in with a first aid kit and Ponyboy following closely behind.

Soda sat in front of Curly and began pouring out antiseptic for his busted lip. Not to brag but I did some real damage.

Ponyboy kneeled down in front of me but refused to make eye contact. He started cleaning above my eyebrow. When he was finished, he moved to my knuckles.

Soda soon finished with Curly and suggested he leave. "Later, Curtis," he called, walking out. I growled inwardly and glared as he left. Soda went to the kitchen and it sounded like he was fixing himself lunch.

I sighed, "your mad."

"Hm, that's an understatement. Try furious."

"Come on, Pony. Don't be like that–"

"Don't be like what, Johnny? You didn't have to fight him–"

My heart sank, "are you defending him?"

"No, I'm just–"

I pushed him away from me, "Alright, I see how it is. On my way out I'll be sure to tell Shepard he can come and fuck you!" And I stormed out of the house.

**Soda POV**

From my point of view in the kitchen, that did not sound too good. I've never heard Johnny curse, no less, yell before.

As quietly as possible, I made my was to the doorway and peaked in. "Ponyboy?" he was still squated down in front of the couch where Johnny had been, with a blank look on his face.

His head slowly turned to face me and his usual green-gray eyes, held a dark, almost black hue. "Is...did he– we, just break up?" His voice was slow and uncertain.

Damn it! Why'd ya gotta ask me that, Pony? It'll kill you. "I'm sorry, Kiddo..."

He nodded once then looked at his legs, unknowingly clutching his heart. "Is this how you felt, when...Sandy left?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Soda POV**

"Oh, Pony, I–" I started but he turned his eyes up to me and the look that was set in his orbs shut me up as I forgot the words I wanted to use to console him.

"I just...wanna be alone, Soda." He picked himself up and walked back to our room.

Poor Ponyboy _and _Johnny. They were so perfect together, so happy. I can only imagine how Johnny was feeling.

The door slammed shut and I just about jumped out of my. "Damn it, Two-Bit! Scare me half to death, why don't ya?"

His face was serious, like it had been this morning at breakfast. "Darry here? I gotta talk to him."

"No, he'll be back soon though."

"Oh," he looked around the room and studied the various blood stains in the carpet and on the couch. "What happened in here?"

"Johnny got in a fight with–"

Two-Bit cut me off. "Johnny? Little Johnny Cade?" Two-Bit asked. He wore the same expression I did when I walked in after work. Of course, he wasn't about to get decked like I was.

"Yup, only Johnny we know."

"With who?"

"Shepard."

Two-Bit's eyes widened in horror. "_Tim Shepard?_"

"No! No, Curly. But don't be worried, the kid did some real damage: black eye, busted lip and I'm not sure but it looked like he had a broken nose."

Two-Bit smiled. "Kid hangs out with Dally too much."

"You're tellin' me! You shoulda seen him! He coulda taken anyone on in the state he was in. There's no doubt in my mind that the kid coulda taken on Hercules and come out on top." We laughed and when it died down I asked, "why do ya need to talk to Darry?"

His face turned serious again." I trust you Soda. I'll tell you," he paused. "The other night, when me and Darry stayed out, I gave him a drink and–"

"Like _alcohol_?" There is no way Darry drank anything like that!

"No, it was punch. Someone spiked it and..."

"And, what?"

He looked down at his shoes, "we– we did some stuff."

I was confused, "stuff like what?"

He used his shoe to try and dig up the carpet, "stuff..."

The gears in my head started turning. "Holy shit, Two-Bit!"

His head snapped up and his hand clapped over my mouth. "Shh... are you mad?"

I barely thought about my response as my hand ripped his from my mouth. "Mad? No, just... surprised. I never woulda guessed." He looked only slightly relieved. "That's what y'all are gonna talk about?"

He shrugged, "kinda. See, when we woke up, he told me to get up quickly so we could slip in the house before anyone noticed...but I didn't want to."

My eyes twinkled. "Your telling the gang?"

He twisted around on his toes a little then smiled. "Maybe..."

The front door opened and Darry walked in, collapsing on the chair. "Hey Darry! How was work? I'm headin' out to see Steve! Be back later! Bye!" I winked at Two-Bit and walked out. "Oh, Pony's in the bedroom." I started heading down the street to take Steve up on the offer he made this morning.

"_Listen, if you still wanna...you know, we can after you get off work. I mean if you still want to." _His voice rang in my head. Looking myself over, I probably would've showered first or at least changed out of my DX shirt.

On my way to Steve's, I noticed a small body shivering in the lot. I knew from where I was it was Johnny. As I gained feet closer to him, I could tell he was shivering in anger more so than the inhumane temperatures out here.

"Hey, Johnny," I said taking a seat next to him. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and I decided to get to my point. "You should talk to Ponyboy."

"I know..."

"You know he's not mad at you. He's just confused and upset at why you got jealous; you have Pony, you know he loves you. Pony'd never leave you... especially not for a Shepard." He didn't say anything so I decided on a new approach. "He won't talk to anyone or eat. He doesn't want to sleep because he knows he'll get nightmares. His eyes are always red and his face is pale and yellowish." Okay, so I was exaggerating a little but if it's what I gotta do to get Johnny and Pony talking again, then so be it. "I didn't want to tell you this but... he's started slitting his wrists. He–"

"Okay," Johnny gave up. "I'll go talk to him. Stop with the descriptions!"

I smiled and pat him on the back. "Good for you."

"Where are you going?"

"Steve's house."

Johnny smiled knowingly. "Right...Steve's house." He winked up at me.

"What do you mean by _that, _Cade?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just... don't have to much fun, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny began walking up the street towards our house. "I know ya do!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's some Soda/Steve ... ahem, "action" for those of you that missed it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**If you haven't seen it yet, i have a link on my profile that leads to a beautiful picture of the Curtis Family! It's adorable! Go check it out!**

**Steve POV**

The doorbell rang repeatedly and I was thankful my "dad" wasn't home and especially grateful my mom headed out a few minutes ago or they would have been pissed.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" I opened the door and could barely get out a 'hey' before Soda flung himself at me. "Nice to see you, too."

Soda laughed, kicked the door closed and then pushed me against it. He attacked my neck with his mouth, teeth grazing over my sensitive spots.

"God, Soda!" I moaned as I let my head roll back to give him more room.

He continued ravishing my neck as one of his hands found the top button on my shirt. With a quick pinch, the button came undone. The pattern continued and soon my shirt was in a fumbled heap on the floor.

He continued sucking my neck while his finger splayed across my now bare chest. I moaned again and his hand slipped down lower to my abdomen. His fingers poked in and out of my belly button repeatedly then slid down to my jeans. He fumbled around with the button then ran his finger up and down my zipper.

"Damn it, Soda! Touch it!" Still biting and sucking on my neck, he let his hand grab me firmly and my knees buckled and almost gave out. He started massaging it and I knew, at this rate, I wouldn't last long.

Finally, my knees gave in and I fell forward. Fortunately, Soda caught me and lowered me to the ground, lips never leaving my body. There was no doubt in my mind that there was going to be a big, purple hickey there when he was done.

He sat on his knees beside me and undid his pants then pulled out his thing. He was hard and huge. He pumped himself a few times then shoved it in my mouth.

I wasn't sure what, exactly, I was supposed to do, so I though back to when Evie used to suck me off and I did my best to mimic the motions.

He threw his head back with a moan and laced his fingers through my hair, forcing me to deep throat it.

I couldn't forget my own throbbing member, of course, so I quickly stuck my hand in my boxers and pumped it furiously, taking extra time to massage the head.

Soda moved his hips so his cock slid in and out of my mouth. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled it out completely and pulled his pants off his ankles. He jerked off a little as he walked up to my head and squatted down in front of my face. I extended my head up and kissed whatever my lips could reach.

My own pants became more than a little constricting so I began to shimmy out of them. Soda reached out and pulled at it through my boxers. I wasted no time to pull it out and relieve the pressure that gathered there.

He moved to stand over me then walked down, kneeling in between my legs. He jerked me off a bit then climbed over me, our arousal's brushed against each other and we moaned in unison.

"Fuck," I screamed as he lowered himself on to me. He was so tight, so warm. He rocked back and forth, creating an indescribable friction.

My hips involuntarily began bucking upward. God, I needed to cum, now! I can feel it; I just need to go faster!

My hips jerked greedily and I reached down to stroke Soda's manhood, thirsty for his release.

Soda's muscles tightened around my cock and he came, body shivering violently. That was it. That was the push that sent me over the edge, crying for Soda all the way down.

He collapsed on my chest and panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"So," I started, slowly drifting to sleep. "Are we back together?"

"Mhm..." Soda sighed. He was soon asleep on my chest. I fell asleep not too long after.

**Johnny POV**

I was pretty sure Soda was just exaggerating Pony's symptoms but then again, Pony was one to take extreme changes critically. I thought about the Pony, Soda had described on my way down to the Curtis house.

When I got there, I pushed the door open and peered in.

Nobody.

"Ponyboy?" I called.

No reply.

I slowly made my way to the back where Ponyboy's room was.

Cracking it open, I called again, "Pony?"

He was laying on his bed, eyes closed but I knew he wasn't asleep; he was just thinking.

"Ponyboy?" I called again but he was too far off in his thoughts to hear me. I was about to call him again but he started mumbling to himself.

"...but you know I love you..." His eyebrows furrowed. "...yes, but–" he sighed. "Just listen to me, Johnny!"

I jumped at the sound of my name. He's thinking about me? I took a step closer. "I know, I'm being an idiot. I'm sorry...do you forgive me?"

I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "you're forgiven."

Pony jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to face my direction. The surprise in his eyes quickly turned to a scowl. "What are you doing here?" His question, despite his evil glare, sounded surprised and I knew he was kicking himself for it.

"I came to apologize. I overreacted and I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I just assumed the worst and I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. Do you forgive me?"

There was a long silence between us as Pony took to heart everything I had said. Then out of the blue, I felt a tremendous weight topple me over and I fell on the ground with the weight still on top of me. When I looked up I wasn't surprised to see it was Pony that knocked me over. "Yes, I forgive you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Did you guys check out the picture I was talking about? Isn't their family adorable? Lol, fangirl moment! =D**

**Also, if you guys haven't read "Parenting" by GumdropJ, I suggest you do. I was literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard. It's about an assignment that Ponyboy and Johnny are paired up for. They have to care for a flour sack baby and it's hilarious! I think it's going to be a slash from what she tells me, but I'm not sure. My sister is weird that way.**

**Dally POV**

When I got upstairs to Tim's room, he closed the door and pinned me against it.

"It's about time you visited. I've been getting lonely and my hand just isn't the same." He tried to press his lips against mine but I pushed him back and he landed on his bed.

"No, Tim. Let's get real; do you love me or am I just another fuck buddy?"

Tim looked surprised but I kept my face serious. "Well, sure I do."

"Sure you do, what? Huh, Tim, why can't you say how you feel?"

Tim shook his head and chuckled, "you turnin' soft on me? I thought you were tough–"

"Oh, so I'm tough enough to put that—" I pointed to his crotch "—up my ass but too tough for love?"

"Dallas, that's not what I meant—"

"So, I'm tough enough to suck you off but I'm not tough enough for love?"

"Dallas, I—"

"So, I'm just ass when you need—"

"I love you!" That shut me up real quick. I looked at him, willing him to say it again. "I—"

"Hey, Tim," Curly yelled.

"What?"

"I'm headin' out! I'll be back later!"

I sat down on the bed next to him. "What—what did you say?"

Tim looked me in the eyes. "Dallas, I love you; I'm _in _love with you." I just stared at him before I pounced, I murdered his face with harsh kisses.

His fingers found their way to the hemming of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "I'll always love you, Dal." His hand rested on my belt buckle, "will you let me love you?"

"Yes, do it," my voice was soft and airy. "Love me, now!"

His hands undid my belt and pulled down my jeans, "ain't gotta tell me twice."

He turned my body so my legs hung off the bed, the spread them apart, slowly, "ready?" His hands were pulling at my boxers and I felt my eyes glaze over.

"You know, I owe you, Dallas. I owe you a lot; I've been a shitty boyfriend." I looked down at my growing member that was now twitching and throbbing; I just couldn't find my voice. "I'll make it better, Dally, I promise."

My boxers were now around my ankles and his face was getting closer and closer to my arousal. "I promise," he whispered and I gave a gutteral moan in response to his warm breath.

"I promise," he whispered again and his mouth was around my dick. This time I moaned long and loud. This is the first time Tim had given me a blowjob. I've given him a few and, yes, he has touched me down there before but he's never sucked me off.

Don't get me wrong, it's not my first one, Sylvia had given me dozens but this one felt different; it felt like I'd never had this done to me before; it felt like the first time all over again. He started bobbing his head up and down and I found my fists tangled in the sheets.

"God, Tim," there's my voice, "faster!" He complied and soon I found myself cumming heavily in his mouth. It was probably the best thing I ever felt in my life.

When his face surfaced, my cum was running down the corners of his mouth. I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled him on top of me and, using my tongue, lapped up all of my seed on his face before delving it in his mouth. "I love you, Tim. So much," my voice was still coming out in laboured gasps.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of him and I could clearly feel his neglected member prodding my stomach. I laughed to myself as I reached down to grab it. He arched his back eagerly and I pumped slowly, as slow as possible.

"Dal—" he started but I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"As of right now, Timothy Shepard, you won't cum until I tell you to." Now I used two hands, twisting and pulling at his manhood. I turned around and laid down on top of Tim, mirroring his body Then, I ground my ass into his groin.

"Dallas..." he moaned. "Let me cum in you … please."

I had every intention of doing that, since he asked.

"Tim," Curly yelled and the door slammed shut. I rolled off of him and onto the floor. Tim didn't answer. "Tim!"

He sighed and pulled on his pants, "what?" His voice came off very agitated and annoyed. He left the room and I sat on the floor awkwardly for a while before I decided it was a good time for me to head out.

Tim stepped back in the room as I was pulling my shirt on. "Where're ya goin'?"

I stretched. "Ima head out; I got a few things to do." Tim nodded and I could tell he was disappointed. "I'll be back though, don't worry." I kissed him once and jogged down the stairs. When I saw Curly's face, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Cade," that was all he said.

"Johnny? You want me to believe Johnny did that to you? There must have been a good reason."

Curly shrugged, "leave me alone, Winston."

And I did; I walked right out the door and down the drive way.

**Alrighty then people, what'd ya think? Reviews!**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing the rest or most of the rest of this in 3rd person. Does that bother anyone? It'd be a lot easier for me and you'd get a better view of EVERYONE versus wait for the point-of-view.**

**I want everyone comfortable so answer in a review or PM me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, it took me FOREVER to write this chapter because I am lazy! Sorry guys, but here you go, my first chapter in third person!**

**3rd person POV**

The first thing Soda noticed when he woke up an hour later, was that he was no longer on the tough carpeting of Steve's living room but that he was now on a bed. Just one look at the wall on his right, told him he was in Steve's room. Golly, Steve just _loved _that poster of a blue Mustang. He'd always wanted one, the car, I mean.

The second thing Soda noticed was that Steve was still asleep next to him. Soda smiled softly when he saw his lover, wrapped up tightly in the blankets, snoring lightly. How adorable was that? And the most important thing was, he was all Soda's, to do as he pleased.

The final thing Soda noticed, much to his satisfaction, was that Steve was still naked. A new wave of excitement washed over Soda and he had to work to refrain from bouncing up and down. He took a deep breath and sat up, facing _his _Steve. Soda lightly placed his hand on Steve's abdomen. When Steve didn't respond, Soda lowered his hand so that his fingers lightly traced the top of the constricting blanket. Steve, again, didn't respond.

Now to get to the prize. Soda wriggled his hands down Steve's body. His fingers passed Steve's hips and soon, grasped at his dick. Yeah, Soda liked the feel of Steve in his hand; it felt like it belonged there. Soda was enjoying himself, so much, stroking Steve, that he didn't notice the other boy wriggle and sit up straight.

"Golly, Soda, can't even wait til I'm awake?" Steve mumbled, knowing full well that he preferred how Soda had taken action.

"Are you complaining?" It really didn't matter, Soda was going to fool around all he wanted because Steve was his.

"No," Steve moaned, "far from."

A few minutes later, when Soda finally decided to let go of his toy and Steve finally decided to let go of his load, the two made their way back to the Curtis house. Since nobody was around, the two decided to hold hands. Well... Soda decided, Steve just went along with it.

They finally reached the house and when they stepped in, they were greeted with odd looks from the rest of the gang. They soon realized it was because their hands were still joined.

Steve knew what everyone was thinking and he wasn't one to be made a fool of, so he just said it. "Soda and I are a thing and, yes, we fucked. Now stop staring at us, losers..."

The gang wasn't surprised at the couple but the bluntness of Steve's phraseology was just … shocking. Soda led Steve to the couch and sat down on his lap.

"I'm happy for you Soda. You, too, Steve." Pony said and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Good for you," Dally murmured, happy to an extent. However, Two-Bit and Darry said nothing, both frowning at different things. Nobody really noticed though; they didn't really say anything when Pony and Johnny had come out of the closet. Why should now be any different?

Later that night, at the dinner table, the warm food was passed around the table full of hungry greasers. As everyone talked and laughed enjoying themselves, Two-Bit sat stabbing his food and putting it into his mouth angrily.

"Something wrong, Two-Bit?" Pony asked, having been the only one to notice the older boy was upset. Two-Bit didn't answer on the count of he didn't hear him. "Ah, Two-Bit?" Pony asked again.

By this time, everyone at the table was turned, facing Two-Bit, each sporting their own looks of worry. "Two-Bit," Pony sing-songed.

"Four months," Two-Bit whispered. "It's been four months."

"What are you talking about, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit looked up, his eyes distant but full of...fear? Anger? Regret? His gray eyes suddenly snapped back and anger rushed through them, pulsing through his features. "Me and Darry have been together for _four months_! Four _fucking _months!"

Everyone's jaws went slack as their eyes darted between a surprised Darry and upset Two-Bit. Two-Bit got up from the table and turned to face Darry. "They know now!" He walked off in a huff and plopped down on the couch, arms folded across his chest.

Darry followed him out and stood almost just as angry as the pouting hood. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I wanted them to know and now they do!"

"Obviously," Darry fumed. Two-Bit stood up quickly and touched noses with Darry.

"I swear, Darry, sometimes you're such a baby! Anybody ever tell you— " but Two-Bit never finished that thought because Darry pressed his lips against his.

Two-Bit pushed Darry back against the wall. "Don't you dare try and distract me!" He stepped closer to him and kissed him angrily, "don't!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Darry asked again, pulling Two-Bit closer. "You wanted them to know and now they do!"

"Damn it Darry! I just don't like keeping things from them! They tell us _everything_!" Two-Bit started grinding against Darry's hard member.

Darry lifted Two-Bit's leg, attaching his knee to his hip. "Okay, they know! They know about us! You got your wish! You win!"

In the kitchen, the five remaining teenagers sat awkwardly, trying to tune out the moans from the other room that had once been shouts of anger. Steve was the first to speak.

"So... anybody want to try and explain what the fuck just happened?"

"Darry and Two-Bit have been together longer than we have, Johnny." Pony thought aloud. "Soda, how long have you and Steve been together?"

Soda shrugged, "'bout three months."

"You guys _suck_!" Pony exploded. "How are we, the _youngest_, gonna be braver than alla you guys to come out? What about you and Tim, Dally?" As soon as Pony said, he knew he would regret it. If Dallas only told Johnny and himself about his relationship, then it was probably for a reason. Darry was right, he didn't use his head.

But Dally didn't react how anybody would have thought. He smiled. Yes, Dallas Winston _smiled_! And it was a sincere, lovey-dovey smile, too! "A month," his voice was still tough and hard like always but his face conveyed true happiness.

"Dallas?" Johnny asked looking over to his idol.

Dally grinned wider, "he said it, Johnny! You were right!" Johnny immediately knew what Dallas was talking about.

"Good for you." A particularly loud bang and crash from the living room, caused another uneasy silence to fall on the teens.

"You guys wanna go to the lot?" Pony asked, eager to get the hell outa there. He doesn't like to imagine his brothers going at it and having his oldest gettin' it on in the next room as loud as they were, wasn't helping him.

"Yes," the remaining boys answered each flying up from their seats impeccably fast.

"Alright," Pony opened the drawer to the left of the fridge and pulled out the sticky notes. Quickly, on the yellow pad, he scrawled _Darry, we're at the lot. Be back soon, _and stuck it on the fridge. "let's go."

xXx

When the gang finally reached the lot, they sat down and took a deep sigh.

"How long do you think it'll be before we can go back?" Ponyboy asked no one in particular.

Soda shrugged, "let's give 'em an hour." When Pony snuggled up to Johnny, looking as cute as ever, Soda had an idea. "Wanna play a game?"

They all stared at Soda and his never faltering grin. "Okay, truth or dare."

Pony groaned; he never liked this game because whenever they played, everyone picked on him, asking him questions that made him blush madly. "Come on, Soda! You guys just wanna make fun of me! I don' t wanna play!"

Soda patted Pony's knee twice, "aw, come on little brother. Truth or dare?"

Pony sighed again, "fine, truth."

"Okay, what the dirtiest thing Johnny has ever said to you?"

Johnny and Pony immediately turned a fair shade of red. "Aw, come on, Soda! Give me an easier one!"

Soda rolled his eyes, "okay, where's the craziest place y'all have ever done it?"

"Uh … Darry's truck," Pony whispered quickly. "Okay, truth or dare, Steve?"

"Dare," Steve said superiority.

"I dare you to … call Soda the meanest thing you can think of."

"Gee kid, you really don't get out much, huh?" Steve then turned to Soda. "Sodapop Curtis, you are the _biggest _man-whore I have ever met and slept with."

Soda laughed and punched Steve in the arm playfully, "but, you have to admit, I was cheap!"

"Shut up Soda. Okay, Dally, truth or dare?"

"I really don't feel like moving so, truth." Dally lit up a cigarette.

"You in love, Winston?"

Dally took a long drag on his weed then looked up at the sky, "I'd say." He whispered.

"Aw," Soda cooed.

"Shut it, Curtis. Johnny, truth or dare?"

Johnny shrugged, "truth, I guess." Dally smirked evilly and Johnny knew he would regret his choice soon.

"So, did Pony cry on your first fuck?" The two blushed and Pony hid his face in Johnny's chest.

"A little," Johnny said and the other boys laughed as a chorus. From Dally, nice and deep to Soda, high and crazy, Steve in between.

"It's not funny," Pony mumbled still in Johnny's chest. "Go Johnny, it's your turn."

"Alright, Soda, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Soda's laughter died down a bit.

"Um, is Steve _bigger _than you?" That shut Soda, Dally and Steve up real good. Soda's cheeks burned lightly and a pinkish haze splotched his face.

"Johnny...?" Soda asked. It seemed that they had forgotten Johnny was sixteen. And as any normal sixteen-year-old would, he would make the occasional sex joke or reference.

"Is he," Johnny pushed.

"Not by much," Soda hissed, he was ready to keel over now as it was Pony and Johnny's turn to make fun of their friends. "Ponyboy, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," Pony answered trying hard to regain his composure.

"Assuming that you've blown Johnny already— "

"He has," Dally supplied.

"Spit or swallow?"

Pony's eyes grew large and instead of answering, he got up and pulled Johnny with him. "Bye, guys!" he yelled walking away.

The rest of the guys watched their retreating backs until they were nothing but specks in the distance. "Is that a yes?" Steve asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody, sorry to keep you waiting! How long has it been this time? I'm sorry anyway, so to make up for it, here's a LOOONG update! Over 2,000 words (deduct this authors note) and it's all for you my faithful readers! Don't forget I LOVE reviews!**

**Ponyboy POV**

After we left the guys when they asked me that question, Johnny and I made our way over to the house. We had no intention of seeing the two eldest of our gang naked and possibly going at it, so I decided I'd take Johnny to my secret hiding spot. A place I go to, to get away without really leaving. Nobody knew about it and I really didn't want anybody to because then it wouldn't be a secret, but I felt I could trust Johnny with this. Plus, it was getting late and that spot is a great place to watch a sunset.

We got to the house and I pulled Johnny with me around to the backyard. He didn't ask questions, just went with the flow. I gave him a kiss for that; he trusted me, even after all that jazz with Curly he trusted me.

I quickly glanced around, making sure no one was anywhere in sight and grabbed Darry's ladder that was folded and perched against the fence. As quietly as possible, I opened it up and leaned it against the house. Johnny watched with both confusion and amusement. "Come on," I whispered and ascended the ladder.

The roof, when in the proper weather, was a pretty nice place to be. If I could, I would move my stuff up here and claim it as my room. I had only brought some stuff up here like, two blankets, a pillow and some paper and pens to draw the perfect pictures. Those were all in the corner, in a spot that the rain wouldn't hit if it rained and the wind wouldn't throw, had it been windy.

When Johnny stepped off the ladder and onto the roof, I went over and pulled it up so no one would see it and get suspicious. After completing that task, I spread the blanket out on my favorite spot of the roof and sat down. Johnny joined me shortly.

"Golly, this is beautiful," I nodded in agreement. "How'd you find it?"

"It was before Mom and Dad died..."

_I was 9 or 10 and Dad was going to play football with us in the lot, while Mom made us a picnic. It was a rare day today; Mom and Dad didn't have work and, besides Saturday morning cartoons, we had nothing to do. Even though Dad _really _wanted to sit in front of the TV and watch his cartoons, Mom convinced him to take us out. _

_I was pretty new to the sport and, honestly, not very good but I wanted to be just like my dad and play anyway. _

"_Okay, boys," Dad was hunched over, hands on his knees talking to us. "I got Pony on my team. Dare, you and Pepsi-Cola kick first."_

"_Okay, Dad," we all chorused. Darry ran towards our goal with the ball and turned around, getting down on one knee. With his index finger, he held the ball to the ground in an upright position, while Soda ran and kicked it. The ball went high into the air, so high that it went in front of the sun and, for a moment, it was lost._

_I wondered vaguely on what else Sodapop had been holding out on us. He was never that competitive when we played with gang. In fact, he was the exact opposite; he could care less if he won or lost, when he was with his friends, it was all about fun and laughter. He was like Dad's personality in a little bottle, with the looks of Mom, a true movie star if you ask me._

_While I was in my own world, I hadn't noticed that the ball was coming strait at me. Not until Dad yelled, "Pony, heads up," did I come back to reality. But it was too late; the ball had already clipped me a good one in the cheek. Golly, did it hurt!_

"_Ponyboy, are you alright?" Dad was in front of me in a second, he had my chin in his hand and was turning my face over so he could see my cheek better._

"_Yeah," I tried to touch it but Dad grabbed my wrist and told me not to. "Ah, I'm alright," I mumbled._

"_Pone, I think you should sit out this time," Dad said cautiously, he was still eying my soon-to-be bruise._

_My eyes were wide, "Dad—"_

"_Come on, Pone. You're Mom'll kill me if I let you play."_

"_But, Dad, it doesn't even hurt!" Now that was a lie. This thing stung like hell!_

"_Ponyboy..."_

"_Fine, I didn't wanna play anyway!" I spat. I barely noticed the brief look of hurt in Dad's eyes as I stomped away._

"_What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Mom asked as I sat in front of her. It was apparent to me that she had missed the start of the game. I was thankful for that because she was definitely one to make a mountain out of a molehill._

_I grumbled a 'nothing' as she handed me a glass of lemonade. _

"_You don't really believe I don't know when something is bothering my baby, do you? Now tell me, what's bothering you."_

_I sighed, "I'm not a baby, Mom. I can handle things on my own."_

"_I know that, but it doesn't mean that I don't like to help." Her voice was stern but still concerned. "If it makes you feel better, I did the same thing to Darry and Sodapop when they were 9—"_

"—_and a half!" She gave me a look and I quickly quieted down. "I'm sorry, Mom. Can I just … can't I just ..." I don't know why but I just picked myself up and ran. Ran where? I don't know. Mom was calling after me but I wasn't in control of anything. _

_Finally, I reached the house and ran around to the backyard. That's when I noticed the ladder leaning up against the house. Of course, curiosity got the better of me and the next thing I know, I'm on the roof enjoying my first sunset. I had completely forgot about my bruise or being thought of as a baby._

"I think that was the first time I was ever really mad at my Dad." I was concluding my story.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I stayed up there 'til it got dark then made my way down the ladder. Christ, you should have seen their faces when I walked in the backdoor..."

"_Ponyboy," Mom yelled. She made it over to me first, constricting me in the tightest hug I've ever been in. "Where in heavens name were you?" _

_I was way too shocked to answer because I hadn't realized how long I had been gone. Even if I hadn't been so shocked I wouldn't have had the time to respond. _

"_Ponyboy..." Dad sighed. I looked up at him only to see tears —clear as day— rolling down his cheeks. He didn't say much else; Mom had let me go and now Dad was bent down on his knees, holding me and crying into my shoulder. I was so young then that this reaction had scared me: parents don't cry, no matter what._

"_I'm so sorry, Ponyboy. I should have let you play ..."_

"_Dad …?" I looked beyond my dad to my brothers, who were standing in the background just as shocked as I was. "I'm fine, Dad."_

_He pulled away and wiped at the tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Don't ever do that to me again, ya hear? You scared the living hell out of me." Dad didn't curse often and when he did, you knew he meant business._

"Wow," was all Johnny could say for the moment. I knew why; he couldn't believe parents could be so caring, even over a little bruise that healed in a week or two. I hadn't realized I was crying until Johnny swiped my tears away. "Aw, don't cry, Pone. You'll be alright."

"I know, Johnny. Golly, talk about a mood kill, huh?" I said, laughing a little. "I just miss them a whole bunch..."

**Two-Bit POV**  
I groaned and rolled over to reveal Darry looking down at me; studying me. What the hell had I been so mad about? Well, whatever the hell it was, it was totally and completely forgotten.

Darry was propped up on one elbow, peering down at me. It wasn't one of those '_you're sexy so I'ma check you out'_ look. No, it was a '_damn, I want—no, I _need _you RIGHT NOW'_ look.

"What," I asked.

Darry licked his lips. "You're just so beautiful."

I laughed, "yeah, when I'm naked! Shut up, Darry." Darry chuckled at this, too.

Ignoring the sharp pain in my ass, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I knew they had to be gone by now; we were pretty loud and I knew the guys wouldn't be too comfortable with that.

I picked up the yellow note stuck to the fridge and read it silently to myself. _At the lot, huh? _Strong arms picked me up and placed me on the table. Darry's eyes burned into mine coolly.

"Golly, Darry, didn't you just tell Pony and Johnny 'no fucking on the table'? Christ, take your own advice." However, I still pulled him closer, on top of me.

"Yes, I did say that, but they were doing it when everyone was here." Darry looked around, "I don't see anybody around, do you?"

I pulled him into a kiss, "no." We kissed for a while and then he broke away.

"Damn it's getting late. They'll be back soon. We should get dressed." So that's what we did. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I mean, here he had talked me into 'gettin' it on' on his table and now he just flipped a switch and it was over. But I didn't feel like starting an argument; angry sex was something that I only wanted in moderation, considering I was _still _sore as hell. It's not that I didn't enjoy it because I really _really _did, but you'd think I would be loosened up by now but I'm not.

I ran a hand through my hair as Darry made his way back to his room. "So, Two-Bit, you gonna stay the night?" He'd said it as normally as if I was any of the gang; almost as if he didn't care if I did or didn't.

"Nah, I think I'ma head home."

"That's too bad," he had taken to whispering this in my ear. "I woulda loved it if you spent the night."

I shivered and goosebumps rose all over my body. I couldn't think of anything to say— at least not at the moment. Had he not caught me off guard, I would have had a million and one replies but, I dunno, he's just got that effect on me.

"Do you think you could _try _and stay here?" His hand had slipped its way down to my ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I—I, okay," I just hate this effect he has, it makes me feel so... vulnerable; so weak.

"Good," he slapped my ass then turned towards the door. "Hey, where's Dally?" I jumped and turned around and sure enough there was Soda and Steve walking through the door and making their way to the couch.

"He went to go hang with Tim and by that, he meant fuck around with him," Steve answered. "Speaking of fucking," _here we go. _And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Ponyboy and Johnny walked in the backdoor.

"Shut up, Steve," I sighed.

He smirked, "you guys get off okay?"

I flipped over upside-down and walked into the kitchen on my hands. "Sure did, Steve-o, you should try it, too. That is, if you can get it up."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I've been trying to incorporate some Dally/Tim and Darry/Two-Bit action. They aren't getting much love, are they? Y'all seem to be missing them, huh? Well, it's not much, but it's there. I hope you enjoy it! =D**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially those of you that review every chapter! It means a lot to me that you care enough about this story to put your thoughts down in a few words! I just celebrated my "50th review anniversary" Call me what you want, it's the first Fic I have that reached 50 reviews!

* * *

**

**Dally POV**

"Oh god, Tim," I shouted as he shoved another finger up my entrance. As I promised earlier that afternoon, I would be back and Tim was very happy to see me.

"Damn it, Dal," Tim moaned, "you're so tight! _So fucking tight_!"

Despite myself and my tough guy reputation, I rolled my head back and screamed. Timothy Shepard was no fool; he knew I was ready and he also knew better than to keep me waiting so long.

"Okay Baby, I'm comin' in." He cooed as he steadied himself on his knees. The moan that escaped my lips was throaty and deep as he pushed past my first ring.

"Ah, Tim, deeper!" There was an urgency in my voice that made me sound horribly desperate and whiny, like the kids that I hate so much. No less, Tim wormed himself in a bit more. Finally becoming frustratedly with his unacceptably slow pace, I turned us over so I was on top.

I always liked to top and I preferred it. No offense to Tim and not that he's fat, but he was really, _really _heavy. Hey, don't blame me! He's 23 and I'm barely on the porch step of 18. Yeah, I'm still a minor and what we're doing is entirely illegal, but I love to break the law and I know Tim doesn't mind it too much.

I impaled myself on to him and rode him mercilessly, moaning loudly every time he brushed against my spot.

His hand would occasionally collide with my ass, or grope my thigh or chest and I would arch my back in appreciation. He was close, I could tell, even before he started thrusting his hips upward to meet mine.

"Come on, come on," he chanted. Tim's hands gripped firmly at my hips. He lifted me up and dropped me down repeatedly until he came.

Just the feel of his gooey cum inside me made cum as well. For the second time that day, I licked my cum off Tim's face.

**Darry POV**

Two-Bit insisted on topping this time. It's not that I minded much, as long as I got to go inside him I was was happy. What bothered me was the fact that he wouldn't touch me where I needed to be touched. He'd lick my stomach and abs and grab at my thighs, but then, when he got close enough to my dick, he'd just go back to my mouth for light, delicate kisses. He even let his fingers ghost around that area a little, but then he'd pull away. What a tease.

"Ahk—come on, Two-Bit! Don't do this to me now!" I whispered as loudly as I could at this time of night; I didn't want to wake the others. Especially since it wasn't just my brothers teasing I'd have to endure. You see, Soda moved back to his old room so Johnny could stay with Pony and so he could stay with Steve. I wasn't sure if Steve moved in or not but I was certain Johnny had.

"Come on, Dare, let me have my fun. Don't tell me you don't like foreplay." _Foreplay? This is torture! _With this, he licked my dick and blew on it. The sudden cold air stuck and I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved his head down so he engulfed me.

I moaned at the relieved pressure than groaned when he pulled away. "Uhn, Two-Bit, come on!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Darry do you want to have sex or not?" I grunted in response. "Then you better be patient."

"But Two-Bit—"

"Tuh, I guess you don't want to do this then." He got up and started pulling up his jeans. "I don't complain when you top, but when I do, I'm doing everything wrong."

"No, Two-Bit … I'm sorry." Even through the darkness I could see his grin. _Did he just play me?_ I ignored it and continued. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," he pulled his pants off again and quickly climbed on top of me again. "You're lucky; I'm done with foreplay."

I almost sighed and said, "finally," but I didn't want to risk anything. After rolling a condom on me and rubbing on some lubricant, he slid on me. Despite the 'time' situation, I moaned loudly and thrust my hips upward.

"Darry," Two-Bit warned and I stopped my movement in a huff. He ruffled my sweat matted hair in appreciation and then began moving. He rocked back and forth, and pulled out then pushed back in. It was very well appreciated on my part.

Two-Bit leaned down and started sucking at my neck. Due to all his "foreplay," I felt that familiar tingle in my abdomen, I was gonna cum and soon. I lifted Two-Bit's face back to mine to drown out the moan that was sure to come and I was pretty surprised when he didn't argue with my movement. His tongue tangled in mine, grazed along my teeth and explored my mouth. He caved first, cumming with force on my chest. I quickly followed his lead, emptying myself in the condom. I was too tired to pull out and Two-Bit was already out like a light. I soon followed into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

The next morning was as loud as usual; the radio blasting and the TV blaring, the guys trying to overpower both, the only thing missing was Two-Bit laughing at Mickey Mouse for what ever reason. Any other day I would of groaned in annoyance in a loving kind of way (if that makes sense) but today, this was a regular annoyed groan.

I rolled over and noticed that I was still inside of Two-Bit. Only to add more to my annoyance, I discovered that his body had clamped itself around me. _See Darry, this is why you ALWAYS pull out! _There was really no way of pulling out without waking him up. Sighing, I tried shaking him awake. "Come on, Two-Bit, wake up." I said.

"Darry?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, Baby, it's just me. Hold on tight, okay? I'm stuck." He took a glance down at me and noticed that we were still joined, then grumbled something along the lines of, "whatever" and went back to sleep. I didn't want to waste too much time so I pulled out quickly and began to dress myself in boxers and an undershirt.

I smacked Steve upside the head for no other reason then because he was the closest to me. He looked up at me holding the back of his head, eyes full of shock. Johnny, Pony and Soda all turned to me with questioning eyes. If anyone, I should have smacked Sodapop since he was the loudest of them all. "Shut up and turn all that crap off! Two-Bit's asleep!" _Damn it, I just screwed myself over_, I thought as everyone's eyes wandered to the couch. If Two-Bit was asleep, or anyone for that matter, he'd be on the couch.

Soda was the first to realize my mistake. He smiled that mischievous smile and winked at me. "Oh, it appears Two-Bit spent the night, yet he's not on the couch. Does this mean he's in someone's bedroom?"

"Is that what all that noise was? I thought you were just jacking off like no one's business!" Steve was laughing before he even finished.

"Aw, cut it out!" It was what I wanted to say, but it wasn't me that said it. It was Ponyboy; he really looked utterly sick.

"Aw, can poor, little Pony not handle anyone else fucking but himself?" Steve used a baby voice, a poor one at that. For this, I smacked him upside the head again. When he looked at me, I shrugged; at least he deserved this one.

* * *

**Survey:**

**1) Would you guys stop reading is Curly slept with Ponyboy? Like, would that bother anyone. If so, let me know because that's what I'm planning.**

**2) Does this satisfy your thirst for Dally/Tim and Darry/Two-Bit, or do you need more? If you haven't noticed, I SUCK at Darry/Two-Bit. It's hard and it takes me forever to write. Golly, it's embarrassing that i can write them both so easily, yet when they're together I can't. It's okay, you can tell me I suck at it, I already know.**

**If you review I'll make the next chapter LONG! Lots of Johnny/Pony and Soda/Steve since I feel I haven't touched them much lately.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, an update! I promised to post this today. It's not my best chapter (I think my best one was the one I did in 3rd person) but it's an update all the same.**

**I'm very happy to say that a reader that doesn't usually review, reviewed the last chapter! That REALLY made my day! So all of you that do review, keep it up and to my floaters (yes, I know you're there) it wouldn't hurt to drop a review. =D**

**Sodapop POV**

I played with Steve's thick hair as he slept under me in one of our customer's car. It wasn't a fancy one but the seats were comfortable.

You're probably wondering why the hell we had sex in a customer's car during working hours. Well, it took a lot of convincing on Steve's end, but he finally got me to say 'yes' and the rest was history. The only thing I can say is "damn." It seemed ten times more fun knowing that we could be caught at any second; what a rush! And the actual sex; Steve pounded into me fast and hard. Needless, to say I was glad Steve talked me into this.

"Damn, Soda, why do you always gotta wake me up by stroking something on me?"

"Would you prefer I bite?" I raised an eyebrow when I saw he was considering this. "I do have some limits, ya know. That would just be wrong."

"Says who?"

I rolled my eyes. "Steve, get dressed and get out of the car; we still have work to do." Only after I said it, did realize how truthful it was. We had 4 cars that had to be done by Monday and not to mention the walk-ins and people who needed gas. We couldn't have lost a lot of customers though; it was almost closing time. But still, if we had chosen to work the last few minutes, we could have finished at least one car today.

Steve finished dressing before I did and walked out of the garage to check for customers. I noticed his new found swagger; I noticed how he didn't walk like he used to, now he strutted. He didn't use to walk like that, he used to walk an uncertainty. An uncertainty that could easily be confused as being "tuff". Ever since that day we fucked in his living room, he's been acting different. I don't know, maybe he finally trusted me with all his heart. That made me smile.

"Sodapop," Steve yelled from the front. I jumped out of the car and quickly strode out.

"What's up, Buddy?" There was a chorus of female giggles. I almost threw up. Girls were the last thing I wanted right now; what I _really _wanted was a nice, cold Coke. For some reason, I was thirsty as hell. "Hello, ladies." I gave a fake smile.

They giggled again, "Hey, Sodapop." It was two girls. They looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen, at most. One was tall and had long brown hair, the shorter one was thicker and had shiny, red curls. Though I was gay, I must admit that the girls were very cute.

I glanced at Steve who was behind the register counting the cash or, at least trying to. He'd count a few bills, stop and sigh in frustration, then start again. I almost laughed until I realized that the girls were talking to me.

"... and then he moved away and, well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie … or something …?"

_Aw, damn! How do I let her down easy? I wasn't good at lying, she'd probably notice. _She was waiting for an answer and I didn't have on to give. "Um," I started but a big man barged in, unknowingly saving the day. I spoke to soon.

"Megan, Courtney, let's go! If you don't got your Pepsi — well who's this?" The man was looking at me, eying me with interest. "Is this that 'Soda-Sweetie' you girls were talking about the other day?"

"Mom," the tall girl snapped. "I told you to stay in the car!" _Mom? Soda-Sweetie?_

"Yes, you also told me you were going to take 5 minutes _and _you said you were getting some soda—" She stopped when realization hit her. "Oh, I get it! You were gonna _get some Soda_!" She chuckled then stopped when she realized her daughter was glaring at her.

The girls turned back to me, cheeks red, and apologized a million times. "It's okay," I said, wishing them away. I really needed a Coke and I couldn't gulp it down like I wanted to if I was talking to them. They apologized again and left. I was more than grateful.

I ran to the counter and hopped up on it. "Get me a Coke, will ya, Steve?"

"Sure thing … Soda-Sweetie!" He busted up laughing as he reached into the icebox. I would have joined him but my throat was too dry. When the Coke was finally handed over to me, I gulped it down, ignoring the cold burn that followed. When I finished it, I crushed the can under my palm. "Damn, Soda," how many times is he gonna use that phrase today? "You must have been thirsty."

"I was, I don't even know why." A glance at the clock and I jumped up ready to clock-out for the day.

**Ooh, what's wrong with Soda? Why is he so damn thirsty? Any guesses? Answer in a review, though, as a good author would, I'm not gonna tell you if your right.**

**Is it pointless to say that the next few chapters will be centered around Soda? Well, they will be, unless I decide to take a break from them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to two people that made it possible:**

**SubwayWolf: Man, you really encouraged me to do what **_**I **_**wanted to do and have Curly get some action (not to mention how hard your last review made me laugh XD) and thanks to you, Curly is gonna start comin' into the stor****y as a stronger role. Though Pony and Curly didn't actually do anything, he got blessed to be in Pony's dreams. Thank you again!**

**Calynbug: You are definitely the best reader I've ever had! I can honestly say that without the little nudges from you through PMs and reviews, I wouldn't have updated. Thank you so much for helping me keep my head and focus on this a bit more. Believe it or not, I was gonna stop all these Fics and just start a new one. So I thank you for that too. :]**

**To all my other reviewers: Thanks so much, they mean a lot to me! And those of you that are just starting to review this, thank you! It gives me hope! XD Remember any review, whether 3 words or 3 pages, are still reviews. They mean a bunch to me, thank you guys and gals. Slash lovers rule hard!

* * *

**

**Ponyboy POV**

_Curly pushed me up against the wall of my bedroom, kissing me passionately. Surprisingly, I didn't resist his touch; if anything, I was leaning into it._

"_Goddamn Curtis, I __want you so bad," he breathed. I didn't doubt that as I felt his "little" friend poke me proudly._

"_So take me," I whispered. As soon as I spoke those words I felt Curly's hands grasp my ass through my jeans. It was a nice feeling; his hands were gentle and__ rough at the same time. A feeling I never caught with Johnny._

"_You sure, baby?" he whispered back, moving us closer to my already messy bed._

_I moaned, "Please, Curly, take me!" He hovered over me at arms length, holding his weight as I reached up and un-buttoned his shirt. Every flick of my fingers brought more and more sexual tension between us. We both needed it and we needed it soon. Finally, I got his shirt undone, only to groan in frustration when I was greeted with the white material of his undershirt._

_Curly chuckled, "I got it, babe," and he pulled it off himself. Glory, there were so many things to touch, so many things to feel, I didn't know where to start. Yet I found my hands roaming around his chest. _

_I moaned even louder when I felt his lips sucking at my neck. It started out gentle then progressed to teeth grazing. His hand slipped down my side towards the hem of my shirt and pulled it up slowly over my head. As soon as it was discarded, I pulled him down towards me, our bare chests meeting for the first time. And let me tell you, it was a fantastic feeling; everyone in the world should be allowed the pleasure I felt right then._

_I was getting impatient, so I trailed my hand down to his belt and undid it to the best of my ability in the state I was in. Once the zipper was down, Curly stood and shimmied out of them, sighing in relief when the pressure on his anatomy was removed. That only reminded me of mine and I quickly did the same._

_Curly bent down, licking at my navel, slowly moving south. When he met the waistband of my underwear, his icy blue eyes peered up at me. I nodded once and my underwear was gone. There was no movement for a while and when I glanced up, I saw that Curly was scanning my naked body._

"_Damn, I only ever imagined you naked, the real thing is so much better." I would have laughed at him but I was way too horny to care, and his underwear was still on. If you were me, you'd stick your hand down his pants too._

_Curly moaned, "oh god, Ponyboy!" He pulled my knees to his sides, wrapping my ankles behind him. The movement lifted my lower half up and I felt him position himself at my entrance. "You ready for me, Baby?" I nodded and I soon found him filling me. Curly Shepard was no small man and it hurt when he pushed in me, but I arched my back as the pain quickly turned to pleasure._

_He knew what he was doing because it didn't take long for me to cum; the warm, gooey substance dripping and sliding across our stomachs. Exhausted is an understatement to describe how I was feeling just then but Curly __wasn't done, so I stuck in__ there__, moaning sexily and grunting every time he bucked, __ until I heard him shout, "Holy fucking shit," and he pulled out in time, spilling his seed across my chest. I loved how he considered my comfort enough to have the decency to pull out; that meant a lot to me, especially co__nsidering the fact he didn't use a condom and I would have been forced to walk around with it up my ass all day. Unlike Johnny, Curly thought with _both _heads, if you know what I mean._

"_Thank you, Ponyboy," Curly breathed between pants, "Thank you so much."_

"_Thank _you, _Curly." _

_He turned to me chewing his bottom lip lightly, "Ponyboy…?"_

"_Yeah, Curly?" but he didn't continue; he just stared at me._

"Ponyboy, get up man. Pony…" I groaned and rolled over.

"Leave me alone, Two-Bit, I'm tired!" Damn it, now I would never know what Curly was going to say! Not that I cared or nothin' since I love Johnny… well, Two-Bit should know better than anyone else that you just don't wake a guy up from a wet dream. Wait a minute, a wet dream? Shit! I shifted my hips a little and sure enough there was a cooling wet spot on my thigh. Maybe nobody noticed—

"So, how'd ya sleep, kiddo?" But, of course, with me there was no such luck. "Damn, Kid, you must be the loudest screamer I've ever heard! But tell me, I could have sworn you were screamin' 'Curly'." Oh shit, this is worse than I thought!

**Soda POV**

The whole ride home was absolutely dreadful! I could barely swallow! I literally had _no _saliva in my mouth. It finally got to the point where I just asked Steve to take me to the Dingo, I needed a coke. On the way to the Dingo, I thought long and hard about the thirst I was feeling. The only other times I ever felt this uncomfortable was the day Mom and Dad died and when Sandy dumped me. I guess this was some kind of … damn it, what was that word Ponyboy used... premonition! Yeah, I guess this was some kind of premonition; someone is trying to tell me that something bad is going to happen.

When we got to the restaurant, Steve handed me two dollars and asked me to get him a burger and fries while he went to use the bathroom. I only nodded and went to find a seat at the bar.

"Can I help ya, Sugar?" The waitress asked me.

I smiled up at her, "Yeah, can I get burger, fries and a coke please?"

"Sure can, dear. Anything else?"

"No ma'am, that's all." I slipped her the money and she slipped it right back. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Your money's no good here, Sugar, I'll cover it." For the first time since I got here I took a good, long look at her. She looked to be in her late 30s, early 40s and she was clearly a mother. Don't ask me how I concluded that because I couldn't tell you. I just have an eye for those kinds of things.

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied with a curt nod.

"Please, call me Flo. Let me run back and get that order."

After Flo had left, I was alone with nothing to do and no one to talk to. So, I distracted myself by swinging my feet under the counter. Hey, acting my age is so overrated. Me being me, I got bored after a while so I leaned back against my chair and sighed. The full day of work finally taking its toll on me as my eyelids drooped. It was weird because suddenly I didn't feel so thirsty anymore. I guess whatever I was feeling passed. Or so I thought.

"Sodapop, is that you?" My body stiffened. I was too used to hearing that familiar voice. Despite the fact that she's been out of my life for three months, it still made my heart quicken and palms sweat. Though, it sounded so tired and worn; it wasn't as noticeable as it was to someone that heard it everyday of his life like me though.

"Sandy?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, my lovelies! I know it's been a while since I updated last but I wanted to make this one as good as possible! You guys deserve it! I'd like to thank all my reviewers now, personally. In case you didn't know, I have 100+ reviews on this fic and that wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for all you out there. Correct me if I'm wrong because this doesn't quite add up to 104, okay? Here we go:**

**13 total reviews:**

**-GumdropJ **

**-TheNightimeSky**

**11 total reviews:**

**-Calynbug12111**

**10 total reviews:**

**-Nanook026**

**9 total reviews:**

**-Wordwarrior**

**-30sec2kiba**

**7 total reviews:**

**-SubwwayWolf**

**6 total reviews:**

**-Psychotic Mind**

**5 total reviews:**

**-Spiritmind675**

**-SimpleEnvy**

**3 total reviews:**

**-Jasmine James**

**2 total reviews:**

**-I LUV SETH**

**1 total review (hey, every review counts!):**

**-Snickers and Birdly**

**-LunchaUnicore316**

**-rx333**

**-xxsweeet543**

**-LESLIE**

**-DownOnPonyboy**

**-Virgil Chadwick**

**I wish you guys could understand how each and every review you guys submit means so much to me. The short, "update soon!" ones to the "long elaboration of the chapter" ones, they let me know that I'm not writing this for my health (which, really, I'm not). I also want to make it known that this fic has NOT received one flame! That is one awesome record that I want to continue on with. I really hope I don't curse this fic, I really dislike flames. Thank you so much! I really don't know what else to say! Enjoy the chapter though and again, let me know if I forgot someone or something!**

**I have something special for you all at the end to celebrate this 100th review anniversary! Consider it your virtual slice of cake!

* * *

**

**Soda POV**

"Sandy, what are you doing here?" I asked as she stepped closer and closer to me. "I thought..."

"Yeah, I _was _in Florida but... I came back." She held her arms out and waited expectantly, "did you miss me?"

_Hug her, Sodapop, _a voice inside my head whispered, _she wants you to hug her! _I shook my head slightly and held out my hand. She shook it awkwardly then let go. _No, I won't go back to how it was before. She left me, she cheated on me. I will not be made a fool of again._

"I sure did, Sandy." My smile was fake and I think she could tell because she wrapped a strand of her unhealthy looking hair around her finger.

"So... the baby was healthy... and my grandma offered to take care of it. What do you say we pretend this never happened and go back to... how we were?"

"What do you mean 'how we were'? You _lied_ to me, you _cheated_ on me, that's how we were! You wanna go back to being a screwed up couple?" She looked at the ground still twisting her hair in her finger. "I don't think you realize how humiliating it was to watch you leave with a baby that wasn't mine. I couldn't go anywhere in this town for days, Sandy, _days_. Everyone looked at me saying awful things about you and I always disagreed; I always said, 'no, Sandy didn't do this on purpose.' But you know what, a few days after you were gone, I actually believed them. I mean, all the clues were there, I was just blind to them."

"I'm sorry, Sodapop. I— sorry..."

I sighed, ignoring her poor attempt at an apology. "Why are you really here, huh?"

"I thought you would wait for me..."

"It's been three months, Sandy, If you really wanted me to wait, you would have written me back."

"You mean you found someone else?" I decided it best not to answer that. I don't think would feel to hot if I told her about our relationship. "So I came here for nothing." I turned around in time to see Steve slip out the door and head towards the parking lot.

"Look, I gotta go, Sandy. See ya around," and I jogged out the door.

**xXx**

"Where ya headed, buddy?" I asked as I jumped in the passenger seat.

"Nowhere," he answered, then thought about it, "home."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "You mean your house? You're not coming over?" No answer. "What's this about Steve?"

He grumbled something under his breath then turned to look out the window. "What did you say," I asked.

"I said, I saw you with that girl! How could you do that to me, Soda?" It all made sense then. Steve was definitely the jealous type. When he was with Evie, if a guy even said, "excuse me, Miss" Steve would wrap his arm around her and glare the guy down. He was different with the girls at the DX though; he knew that, despite what I say to them, they mean nothing to me. Never have, never will.

"Steve..." I started, this was a big misunderstanding.

"I would never do that to you, you know that."

"Steve..."

"Damn, I turn my back on you for a second!"

"Steve..."

"I shouldn't have trusted you!"

That one did it. "Steve, goddamn it, listen to me! That girl was Sandy!"

"Sandy is in Florida, Soda, get over it!"

"No, I mean it. She came back to see if we could get back together. Can you believe that? Gone for three months. We were only talking and I realized that she was never the one for me, you are. Steve I love you, and I don't know how else to prove that to you."

He stared at me for a long while, trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not. He should know by now that I don't lie if I don't have to.

He smiled to himself, "I love you, too."

"Are ya gonna stay over tonight?" I asked hopefully. When he said he would, I smiled seductively and placed my hand on his thigh. He watched as my palms landed softly towards the hole in his jeans.

Steve gulped, "W-what are you doing, Soda? We're still in the parking lot!"

"I know where we are," my hand moved inside his pocket, "and I know where I wanna be." I silently laughed when I saw him biting his bottom lip trying to remain calm. He was distracted now; it was my perfect opportunity. I hooked my finger in his key chain and pulled it out of his pocket, still smiling. "I'm driving!"

He stared at the jingling set of keys on my finger confused. Then it clicked in his head and he frowned. "You tricked me!"

"Sure did, now scoot over!" I said stepping out of the car and walking around to his side. He glared at me through the window for a while before sliding over.

**xXx**

**Curly POV**

_5 months ago_

"_Hey, Curtis," I called leaning against a lamppost, cigarette hanging from my lips. _

_He stopped walking and looked up from his book. Ponyboy Curtis was always reading, or doing school or house work. It was actually one of the qualities that made me fall in love with him in the first place: he did everything in his power to make as many people happy as possible. The main reason I loved the younger greaser was because he hadn't lost his innocence. He looked so much like a little kid, and when he looked at me with those piercing green eyes I always felt my knees shake._

_He smiled when he saw me, then jogged over. "Hey Curly, how ya been?"_

"_Alright Curtis, you?"_

"_I'm okay. I thought you were in the reformatory."_

"_You mean junior jail? Man, that place gets old fast. I had to get out of there. I had people to see, things to do." I answered nonchalantly._

"_People like who?" He asked curiously. "You mean Tim, and your boys?" That made me laugh; he didn't even mention Angela! That was a good thing on my part. For a month, Angela has been talking non-stop about Ponyboy. It was "Ponyboy looks good in those jeans" this, and "Ponyboy said 'hi' to me in biology," that. That was when it all started. I claimed that I saw Pony first and she claimed she did. I was never as far from my sister as I was then. We just couldn't get along. He was my friend first, so that meant I deserved him._

"_Yeah, and you, man. I just had to see my bestest buddy in the whole world!" I tossed my arm around his shoulders and we continued walking down towards his house. A sideways glance in his direction told me that he had not gotten what I said to him. It flew right over his head. I sighed but refused to remove my arm. It was okay, he didn't seem to mind._

"_Something wrong, Curly?" Pony asked looking at me with those blasted, green eyes. _

"_I'm fine," I pulled him into a headlock, rubbing my knuckled against his head lightly as I took in deep sniffs of his hair. He sure did smell good, I mean, past the Hair Grease and cigarette smoke. He smelled like shampoo, soap and... well, his house. "See ya 'round Curtis." I laughed when I heard him tell me where to go and how fast I could get there as he pulled that stupid, black comb out of his back pocket. That was one of my most treasured memories._

Tim threw and arm over my shoulders as I slumped on the couch. "Curly, you gotta get over Curtis, man. Quit moping around."

"I ain't moping!" I argued, but a sniffle escaped my nose. "You don't understand, Tim. He was... so different from everyone else."

"I know, man, you'll get over it."

Get over it, that's what I needed to do. I had to get over Ponyboy. Oh, but who am I kidding? I'm in love with him; helplessly in love with him, I know it! I've never felt so strongly for anyone in my life. I love Ponyboy Curtis and I wasn't giving up on him, at least not anytime soon. Tim was still here, waiting for a response from me. I just wasn't in the mood to talk about this anymore so I quickly thought of something else to say.

"Where's Angel?" Tim laughed at this. We both knew she hated that name so much. Her last boyfriend, Bryon Douglass, used that as a pet name for her and I could see why. I may be gay, but I know a pretty girl when I see one and Angela Shepard was absolutely stunning. She had gorgeous blue-black hair that rested over her shoulders and back, and her deep, blue eyes complemented her perfect complexion. She could have any guy she wanted, except Ponyboy, because Pony didn't want her.

"I dunno, Curls, haven't seen her since I took her to school."

I scoffed, "then she probably ditched to go to the Strip." I got up made my way to our shared bedroom. That's right, me and my dearest sister shared a room. It's not as chaotic as you'd think it would be. I leave her alone and she'll usually do the same for me.

Tim followed me, "I don't know why she had me drive her all the way to school then. I could have just dropped her off at the Strip myself and saved some gas money."

"True," my body slammed into the mattress, "'Night, Tim."

"'Night, Curly," he closed the door on the way out.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 18! If you didn't like it, that's okay because it was just a filler chapter. **

**Those of you following "Tell Me, I wanna Know" read this important announcement. I have "misplaced" my USB and it has my start-up for chapter 9. I have a bit of it on my phone but the beginning was irreplaceable. I'm sorry to say that I have to put that story on hold until I can find my storage unit. Please bare with me on this! I'm going bald now because I can't find my most prized possession! :'( However, if I don't find it by this weekend, I WILL START ALL OVER! So don't worry, you won't have to wait longer than you normally do. Also, if you're wondering, I'm posting that info here because 1) a lot of the people that review that story, review this one, too, and 2) I really hate it when authors update only an Author's note. **

***Here's you slice of cake. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy.*

* * *

**

"_Hey Curly," Tim greeted me as I walked in the door. I grumbled a 'hey' back and took the stairs two at a time. When I got to mine and Angel's room, I ditched my bag in the corner. It was heavy with a bunch of homework I wouldn't do and textbooks I haven't opened. Turning around to face my bed, I stopped dead in my tracks. Laying there, under my blanket was Ponyboy Curtis. His green eyes pierced through mine as he motioned me forward with his index finger._

_It took a while for the message to get from my brain to my feet, but when it got there, I stumbled forward. I stood next to him at the foot of the bed; neither of us said a word, just stared at the other. Finally, I gathered up enough stamina to ask why he was here. He smirked and in one swift motion, tore the sheet off his body. I haven't seen him so scantily clad before. He only wore an undershirt and briefs. _

"_I think you can figure that part out by yourself," he breathed. Oh man, I could feel my pants getting tighter and tighter. He smirked again, bigger this time. "I'm guessing you have a clue." He pulled me down next to him then started poking and playing with the bump in my jeans. It felt good, don't get me wrong, but it would've felt better if I had more room to... grow._

"_Ponyboy... please, take 'em off," my breathing was already erratic and he barely even started. Pony popped open the button quickly; he struggled with the zip for a while but then finally managed to get them down. As soon as the fastenings were undone, he pulled them past my knees, around my ankles and then finally, tossed them across the room. That had relieved a great amount of pressure but my underwear was still a bit constricting. _

_My mind quickly unfocused on the remaining articles of clothing when I felt his warm tongue glide across my midsection, right above the waistband of my underwear. He peeked up at me, crisp green eyes boring into mine as he lightly bit down on my cock. My fists bunched up in the thin sheets on my bed as a moan burst past my lips. _

"_Pony..." I whispered. His fingers wiggled into my underwear and pulled them down. He didn't fail to toss them across the room. "Oh god," I cried when his hand wrapped itself around my cock. He pumped his fist up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, then moved to massage the head. _

_My eyes were half-lidded but when I looked at Pony, he was still peeking up at me. "Ya like that, baby?" I nodded with little energy and he turned his attention to his task at hand. It felt good but I needed more._

_Slowly, I reached my hand out and pushed his beautiful, almost-red hair out of his eyes, only to watch it fall right back again. Without looking up at me, he smiled and continued massaging. I repeated this a couple more times before running my fingers through his locks and tangling them there. Careful not to hurt him, I pulled his face closer to my area in desperate need of attention and finally, his mouth closed around it._

"_Fuck," I cried tossing my head back in pleasure. Never before had I had someone lick me up the way this boy did. His warm tongue swirled around the head as his bottom teeth grazed the underside of my shaft. At one point I found myself forcing him to deep throat. I was impressed when he didn't gag. Sweat poured down my face as I felt that all too familiar tickled in my abdomen. I was gonna cum, and soon._

"_Ponyboy, I'm gonna..." I started but before I could finish I was shooting my seed. "Holy fucking shit," I screamed, Ponyboy had backed up and I noticed he was stroking himself as he watched me unload all over my legs. When I finished, he clambered on top of me, grinding our lower bodies together. It felt so good but that's where it ended. Ponyboy disappeared and in his place a large banging took over.

* * *

_

**If you liked this, review! NO FLAMES! This is also the LONGEST update I've ever made.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! :) I know I said I wasn't feeling this story anymore but it used to be my sweetheart – my baby and I've fallen back in love with it while writing it. I love it again! So, your update for today is this and we'll see if I can do another one tomorrow but no promises. My cousin is having a graduation party and I've gotta be there early to help set up and stay late to help clean up. You know how all that works.**

**Anyway, have fun reading. I love you all.**

**Curly POV**

I threw the blankets over my head to defend myself from Angela's assault. My thoughts were blurred, I wanted so badly to finish that dream, it was amazing. It was too good to go to waste. My imagination was incapable of creating such a perfect image of what Curtis looked like naked on its own; it needed the dream-like push and now it was gone, probably forever.

"Curly," Angel screamed. "Get the fuck up! You're so," she hit me with the pillow again. "_Disgusting_."

"Cut it out," I growled, if anything, my hope was to sound and look a bit like Tim when Dally pushes his buttons. Scary and threatening boiling in the fact that he wasn't actually gonna do anything. Angela caught on and took a step back.

She gestured towards the center of the bed. "Anyway, clean that up. It's _sick._"

"Ah fuck," I whispered to myself. "Another wet dream about him."

Clearly my whisper was too loud since Angel had to offer her two-bits. "Damn right another wet dream about him. Can't close your mouth for nothing. 'Ah, Pony, take them off.'" She mimicked. Seeing that I was getting frustrated with this, she kept on. That's a greasy girls' problem. They get some kind of pleasure in staring danger in the face and provoking it.

Finally, my nerve snapped and I called in the only one that could take care of the problem for me. "Tim!" Angela was scared, I could tell but just as all greasy girls do, she kept on pushing those buttons but with more force. Broads never understand anything, that's why we don't let any in our gang. If we did, we would have had a lot more unnecessary rumbles than we needed.

Moments later, the door flung open and my older brother walked in looking a bit cranky. I wasn't sure if it was because he was getting ready to go to sleep or if I'd just interrupted something with Dally who may have come over while I was asleep. When he rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched, I was told that I'd woken him up.

"What do you want? It's one in the morn—" He spotted Angela standing at the foot of my bed. "You going somewhere or did you just get in?"

"I just got back," she whispered. Oh Angel, not so high and mighty now are ya? "Tim, tell Curly to clean up his … ugh!"

Tim arched an eyebrow turning to look at what our sister was so bent up about. Eying my blue sheets carefully, he noticed the darker blue spot around my crotch.

"You gonna clean that up or …?"

"Yes, he's gonna clean it up! It so gross—"

"Clean that make-up off your face, Angela." Tim interrupted, it wasn't a suggestion and Angel knew better than to fuck with Tim so she huffed off.

"Curtis again, Curly? I thought we went over this. You need to get over him. The kid has someone else, someone that's been around longer than you have and he's not gonna let 'im go." How I loved Tim's pep-talks. "Now, I'm not saying he doesn't like you or anything, he probably does with what Dally told me and all ..."

My ears perked up. "What did Dally tell you?"

"Never mind that. Just clean yourself up and get to sleep, okay?" I nodded and my brother dismissed himself.

**Ponyboy POV**

The gang just couldn't get enough of making fun of me. One of these days I'm gonna make a fool out of all of them. Sure, the reason I was embarrassed wasn't _all _of their faults, it was Two-Bit's. He just had to go and tell everyone about the mess I made on the couch earlier. If he'd just kept his mouth shut I wouldn't have been forced to remain sheltered in mine and Soda's room.

So I had an accident, big deal. It's not like _they _haven't had wet dreams before. I share a bed with Soda and I know for a fact that he isn't innocent himself. How many times in the last few years did he have to wake me up or carry me to the couch so he could change the sheets? As for the rest of the gang, I couldn't say.

"Pony, you alright?" Johnny stuck his head through the door making sure that it was safe to come in. In all honesty, it was always safe for Johnny to come in, there's nothing to hide from him anymore.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just ..."

"Embarrassed," Johnny finished. He came and sat by me on the bed. His energy alone was calming but add his voice to the equation and you get a product of pure ecstasy. He was saying something, I'm not even sure what. All I could do was swoon at the man I somehow managed to get a hold of.

"Johnny," I interrupted. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Dally was the one that introduced us to Johnny. He brought him to our house one day claiming that he'd been followed by the kid after saving him from a brutal beating by a few Socs. I was about ten then and still fuzzy on the whole greaser/Soc thing that was going on but I knew enough to stay away.

I was sitting in the kitchen when Johnny was telling my mom what happened as she bandaged his cuts. He said that the Socs had come and began messing with him when Dally came by and saved him. He said that he didn't follow Dally for no reason, Dally _told _him to follow him here so he could get some ice for his eye.

Johnny healed quickly after a few days at our house under my mom's care, then took up following Dally like a lost puppy. It was assumed by myself and others that it was because he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"You know," I said as calmly and nonchalantly as possible. "If I didn't know any better, I would have said that you had a crush on Dally before all this." I pointed towards him then back at myself in shorter terms for our relationship.

My boyfriend chuckled nervously. "Yeah …"

I eyed Johnny carefully, trying hard not to jump the gun when I asked him, "Did you like Dally?" He glanced at me shyly then turned his gaze towards the alarm clock that was interesting all of a sudden. I gasped lightly, "You _did_!"

"Well, it's not like I still like him or anything …" Honestly, that was my next question. I'm glad he said it though; who knows how he would have reacted if I accused him of something that wasn't true. Surely it wouldn't be like how he blew up the other day when Curly was over. That was the only time I'd ever seen Johnny truly angry.

"Besides," he continued. "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone and I would never do anything to hurt you."

_Never do anything to hurt you._

Those words stung me like a hornet. I was ashamed of myself; here Johnny is admitting feelings for another boy and here I am dreaming things about Curly. This wasn't a tough decision to make, I knew who I wanted to be with; I knew who I loved and I knew who I had an insane amount of lust for.

I turned and gave my boyfriend the biggest hug ever. He, unknowingly, set my priorities straight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, another chapter. This one was fun to write for me. This story is my outlet, and I am very thankful I have it. My slash release is right here. Haha, enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my beta reader:** Kylelover101!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

I grabbed Steve's wrists and bound them together with both of my hands. "Steve, not now." It seemed as if I'd repeated variations of this phrase at least eighteen times in the past twenty minutes. For whatever reason, he'd been really touchy-feely today. I wasn't against his affection, I just think messing around wasn't an appropriate thing to do in front of my little brother.

"Come on, Soda," he put his arm around my neck, and attempted to pull me in for a kiss. I gave him a small peck because I knew that if I'd kissed him longer, he would have tried to make more advances. He groaned, "_Come on_."

"It's not like I don't want you to." Steve scoffed at my words, but I was one hundred percent serious. I lowered my voice a few decibels to a whisper. "Really, I'd like to fool around as much as you do right now, but I can't while my brother is here."

"He's reading, Sodapop! It's not like he has any clue what's going on." That was a good point, I would admit. When Pony cracks open a book, he dives into a new world, but that didn't mean he stayed there. He usually stops after a few chapters, or at a terribly upsetting part, and who knows when that's going to happen.

I stopped for a minute, debating whether or not I should submit to my feelings, or stand firm with my beliefs. Finally, I decided on something we could both enjoy. "Darry won't be home for a while."

Steve smirked, then pulled me up off the couch.

**xXx**

Steve and I didn't do much. We only got as far as groping each other through our clothes. This was only because I couldn't bring myself to have sex on the bed my older brother had to sleep in every night. All the same, Steve didn't seem to mind as we lay side by side, panting lightly.

"You're really good-looking, Sodapop. Do you know that?"

I scoffed, "Thanks, man." What am I supposed to say to that? I mean, I don't think I'm ugly, but I would sound really arrogant if I said 'yes'. After the first hundred or so girls comment on how 'sexy' you are, you just start to believe and accept it. Even Pony said so multiple times, he just didn't phrase it like some chick trying to get in my pants; he said like a brother.

"I mean it. You look really sexy."

A smile tugged at my lips, "I'm glad you think so. You're sexy, too. Now, where is this all coming from?"

"I can't compliment my boyfriend without having some other motive?" I shook my head. Of course he couldn't. "That's just how much I love you."

"Oh, spare me, Steve. What are you after?" He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "And tell me the truth."

"You want the truth?" That's why I asked, isn't it? "Okay, honestly, you make me nervous." I guess Steve decided today was a day to state random facts. I make him nervous? No, I don't. He always seems fine to me, like he knows what he's doing all the time. That's what makes _me _nervous, if anything.

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged, trying to make as much sense of his thoughts as possible before passing the information down to me. "I don't really know why. We've been friends since kindergarten and there's never been a problem before." I nodded in agreement. "All I know is every time I see you, I..." he stopped, grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. His heart was beating fast—really fast. Like he just ran a mile and a half.

I guess I _do _make him nervous.

Steve rolled over so that his body was hovering over mine. "I just want to..." I looked up at him with questioning eyes, even though I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to say. It's not rocket-science. Especially considering the position he was in. Then he kissed me, and when he did, it wasn't careless like it usually was before we 'got busy'. This time it was passionate.

He lowered himself on me, doing his best to keep from crushing me under his weight. "Steve," I breathed. "We can't go too far, okay?" He kissed me again. "This isn't my bed."

When he started rubbing our lower bodies together, I bit my lip. If Pony was still in the house, he'd be able to hear us from the living room (if he was still there), or our bedroom. If he heard me moan, or whatever, it would defeat the purpose of coming in here in the first place. But it felt so _good_.

"_Glory_," Steve said. My thoughts exactly. Suddenly, it seemed as if jeans weren't the right thing to wear right now. Hell, I knew they weren't.

_**...**_

I stared at the dark-blue stain on my jeans, trying to make it disappear. It wouldn't though, I knew this already, but these were my favorite pants.

"You got a little... right there," Steve said, smirking wickedly.

"Wise ass," I muttered right back. "You aren't exactly clean either, so I wouldn't be talkin'. I'm gonna go get something else to wear, you want to borrow something?" He nodded, and I went off to my room to grab something.

"Hey there, Soda," Johnny greeted me as I walked in.

"Oh, what are you doing in here? Is Ponyboy around?"

It took him a whole minute to process what I'd asked him, and give a reasonable answer back. His cheeks darkened and then I realized what must have caused his delayed response. My pants were still stained, and here I was, standing in front of him like nothing was wrong. Oops.

"Well, I just came to grab some clothes. I spilled a little juice." Johnny wasn't an idiot, my excuse was lame and we both knew it, but I could tell that he wanted to believe me so badly. "So I'll just get out of your hair. When Pony comes back, make sure you tell him it's his night to cook." He nodded, and I dismissed myself.

I threw the pants in Steve's face and immediately started stripping.

"So _now _you wanna take your pants off." He groaned, slightly annoyed but mostly joking.

I smiled back at him, teasingly, and made to pull my new pants up. But his hands stopped me from getting them on just about halfway up my thighs. "Hold on," he breathed.

Here we go again...

**xXx**


End file.
